BRENNAN Y BOOTH UN AMOR CLANDESTINO
by booth bones
Summary: En esta historia de Bones. Booth y Bones se reencuentran después de muchos años. Booth es teniente del FBI
1. CAP 1: LA LLEGADA DE BOOTH AL FBI

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**CAP. 1: LA LLEGADA DE BOOTH AL FBI**

La historia comienza en el año 2005 cuando un buen chico llamado Seeley Booth recibe una carta informándole de que ha sido ascendido a teniente del FBI y que tiene que ir a los Estados Unidos ya que es allí donde tiene que ocupar su puesto, pero había un problema se tenía que llevar a su hijo Parker ya que Rebeca había muerto a causa de un accidente de coche y claro eso lo complicaba todo ya que no sabía que hacer ahora que no estaba su novia a la que había querido mucho y a la que le iba a pedir que se casará el mismo día que Rebeca había fallecido. Al cabo de unas horas los dos subieron al avión que les dirigían a su nuevo destino nada más llegar al destino fueron a comprar una casa enorme en el que ambos pudieran vivir y además en esa casa había una piscina para que Parker se pudiera bañar y se lo pudiera pasar pero que muy bien pero había algo que le empezó a preocupar a Parker y decidió sacar sus dudas así que le preguntó a su padre algo sobre su madre.

Papá, ¿qué pasó con mamá? – dijo Parker.

La perdí, el mismo día que tu cumpliste 8 años, ella falleció. – dijo Booth.

¿Qué la pasó?

Venía de comprarte un regalo y se estampó contra otro coche y no pudieron hacer nada por salvarla.

¿Por qué nunca te casaste con ella?

Se lo iba a pedir ese mismo día, Parker yo siempre he querido a tu madre y la sigo queriendo.

¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? Te odio papá, me has separado de mis amigos, de mi colegio y encima tardas un año en decirme que mi madre murió por culpa de otro coche. – dijo Parker cabreado.

Porque no podía contártelo hasta que no lo pudiera superar.

¿Por qué papá?

Porque yo necesitaba superar la muerte de tu madre.

Hay algo que me estas ocultando, ¿verdad?

No te estoy ocultando nada. – dice abrazando a su hijo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su nueva casa donde están colocando la ropa en los armarios además de ver la casa en el que van a empezar a vivir ese mismo día pero de repente el móvil de Booth empieza a sonar y lo tiene que coger ya que es una llamada del FBI.

Parker, ahora te tienes que venir conmigo al FBI ya que tengo que trabajar. – dijo Booth al colgar el móvil.

¿Pero papá?

Pero nada, en este momento no te puedo dejar con nadie, llevamos un par de horas aquí y de momento no conocemos a nadie.

Si conocemos a alguien.

¿A quién?

A tu hermano Jared. – dijo sorprendido por su padre.

No tengo ningún hermano. – dijo con odio.

¿Cómo que no?

Parker, se que tengo un hermano pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar con él. – dijo enfadado.

¿Por qué?

Porque Jared iba en el otro coche, él es el culpable de que tu madre esté muerta así que no me pidas que vea a mi hermano porque no quiero verle. – dijo llorando.


	2. Cap 2: EL PRIMER CASO PARA SEELEY BOOTH

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap. 2: EL PRIMER CASO PARA SEELEY BOOTH EN EL FBI**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que vinieron a vivir a los Estados Unidos hoy empezaba a trabajar en un nuevo caso junto con una antropóloga llamada Temperance Brennan a la que hace 5 años conoció en Grecia pero antes de ir al trabajo tiene que llevar a su hijo a casa de Jared ya que es al único que conoce en los Estados Unidos así que no le queda más remedio que dejarle a su hijo con su hermano Jared aunque por una parte él le quería pedir perdón pero por otra parte era normal que algo de Booth odiará a su hermano ya que Jared fue el culpable de la muerte de Rebeca. Al cabo de unas horas él llego a la casa de Jared y aprovechó a hablar un poco con Jared.

¿Quién es? – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Soy Seeley, ¿me abres?

Pasa Booth, hola Parker. – dice abriendo la puerta.

Hola tío, ¿qué tal? – dice abrazando a su tío.

Estoy muy bien ¿y tú?

Bien, ¿es cierto lo qué dijo papá?

¿Qué dijo mi hermano?

Que tu fuiste el culpable de que mi madre muriese.

Sí, pero fue un accidente yo no quería que muriese.

¿Por qué?

Porque antes de que tu madre conociese a tu padre yo estaba muy enamorado de Rebeca pero solo duró unos meses, ella conoció mi lado oscuro y cortó conmigo pero llegó tu padre y la volvió a enamorar pero yo siempre he querido a tu madre y cuando supe que la que iba en el otro coche era Rebeca se lo conté a Booth y me dijo que nunca más me acercará a vosotros.

Jared, quiero que te quedes con Parker aún no ha empezado el colegio y yo no puedo llevármelo al trabajo así que crece un poco y no mientas porque sabes que nunca amaste a Rebeca sino que te morías de celos porque ella me eligió a mí y tú eras un mujeriego. Bueno me tengo que ir, dame un beso enano. – dijo abrazando a Parker.

Papá, ten cuidado. Te quiero.

Y yo a vosotros. Cuídale vale hermanito y te perdonó.

Gracias Seeley.

De nada. – dice marchándose.

Al cabo de una hora Booth llegó al escenario del crimen donde se encontraba la antropóloga Brennan y sus compañeros así que empezaron a ver el cadáver.

Hola Huesos. – dijo Booth.

¿Booth, qué haces aquí? – dice sorprendida.

Soy teniente del FBI y tengo encargado este caso han pasado mucho tiempo.

Sí, tan sólo han pasado 5 años desde que nos conocimos en Grecia.

Tú sigues hermosa.

Siento mucho la muerte de Rebeca.

Gracias, yo también siento haberme ido de esa forma de Grecia pero no podía.

Bueno, supongo que podemos hablarlo más tarde.

Claro que sí, Huesos. ¿Qué es lo qué tenemos?

Parece ser varón apuñalado pero no sabré más hasta que lleguemos al Jeffersonian.

De acuerdo.

**ESPERO REVIEWS**


	3. Cap3:EL PRIMER CASO PARA SEELEY BOOTH 2

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap. 3: EL PRIMER CASO PARA SEELEY BOOTH EN EL FBI (2ª PARTE)**

Nada más acabar en el escenario del crimen se dirigieron al Jeffersonian para ver el cadáver y así averiguar de que ha podido morir o quien la ha matado en ese momento llega Ángela a la oficina de Brennan ya que ella y Booth estaban hablando sobre su antigua relación que tuvieron en Grecia.

¿Se puede, Brennan? –dijo Angi llamando a la puerta.

Claro que sí, Ángela. – contestó Bones.

Tengo el retrato del cadáver es una chica de 19 años estaba embarazada de 3 meses así que creo que la asesinaron alguien cercano a ella. – dice Angi al entrar al despacho de Bones.

¿Quieres decir que alguien mató a la víctima porque estaba esperando un bebé? – dijo Booth sorprendido.

Exacto.

Vale, gracias Ángela, voy a llamar a mi gente para que averigüe donde vive su familia.

Gracias Ángela. – dice Bones.

De nada chicos, os dejó. – dijo marchándose.

Sigues estando muy guapa.

Tu también, nunca te he podido olvidar, Booth.

Ni yo te he olvidado siempre te he llevado en mis pensamientos y la verdad es que siento mucho a verme ido así de Grecia pero Rebeca me necesitaba.

Lo sé, Booth gracias por todo.

Bueno yo me voy a ver que tiene Hodgins. – dijo saliendo de la oficina de Bones.

Al cabo de unos minutos Booth llegó al sitio donde estaba Hodgins y allí se enteró de que efectivamente la chica fue asesinada con una pistola del calibre 35 pero en ese momento Booth vio que venía Jared sólo sin su hijo Parker.

¿Qué haces aquí, Jared? – dijo preocupado.

Booth, traigo una mala noticia.

¿Qué ha pasado? – dice preocupándose.

Alguien entró en casa a mi me golpearon y se llevaron a Parker.

¿Qué has dicho? – dijo asustado.

Lo que has oído.

¿Pero quién? – dijo sorprendido.

No lo sé pero dejaron esta carta para ti.

Dámela, por fa. – dijo estirando el brazo para coger la carta.

Toma. – dice dándole la carta a Booth.

Booth cogió la carta y la leyó.

"_Hola teniente Booth tenemos a tu hijo y si no hace lo que le decimos le aseguró que tu hijo morirá por cierto no puede hablar con nadie ya que si lo hace le mataremos. Tienes que ir a la calle Stewart allí podrás desconectar una bomba que hay en una papelera pero tenga cuidado porque hay otra muy cerca. SALUDOS._"


	4. Cap 4: GOLPEAN A BOOTH

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap. 4: GOLPEAN A BOOTH**

Al cabo de unas horas Booth le dijo a Sully que se encargará el mismo del caso ya que él tenía que salir un minuto para hacer un recado y claro se tenía que ir sin decir nada a nadie ya que era lo que ponía en la carta que no fuera con nadie o su hijo pagaría las consecuencias pero Brennan de repente le ve salir corriendo y le pregunta a Sully si le pasa algo a Booth y claro él le dijo que no sabía pero que le había dicho Seeley que se encargará él del caso ya que Booth tenía que salir hacer un recado.

Mientras tanto en la calle a Booth le sonó el móvil y por supuesto que él lo cogió nada más ver quien era no contestó ya que era Bones pero al cabo de unos segundos él llego a la papelera donde se encontraba la primera bomba y claro tiene que desactivarla antes de que estallara y mate a mucha gente. Pero una vez desactivada él ve que a su lado se encuentra Jared.

¿Qué haces aquí Jared? – dijo Booth sorprendido al ver a Jared.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?

He recibido órdenes de que venga sólo sino quiero que maten a mi hijo así que te pido que te alejes un poco.

De acuerdo, haré como que no nos conocemos.

Eso me parece una buena idea. – dice alejándose un poco de su hermano.

Hola, ¿me puede decir la hora? – dijo una persona.

Claro, son las 18:15. – contesta Booth.

Muchas gracias, por cierto se tiene que dirigir al metro allí hay una carta que tendrá que abrir.

De acuerdo. – dice dirigiéndose hacia el metro.

Una vez en el metro Booth ve la carta y la lee ahí averigua que un antiguo compañero suyo está implicado en el secuestro de su hijo pero de repente sale a la calle y recibe un golpe en la cabeza así que Jared decide ir a buscarle y le encuentra tirado en la calle.

¿Booth, te encuentras bien? – dijo Jared.

Jared, me duele la cabeza ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Booth.

Te han dado un golpe.

¿Papá te encuentras bien? – dijo Parker.

¿Te han liberado? – dijo Booth feliz.

Sí, al mismo tiempo que te golpeaban. – dijo Parker.

Me alegro que estés de vuelta conmigo y con Jared. – dice llorando.

¿Papá. Qué te pasa? Estas sangrando.

Me duele mucho la cabeza. – dijo con la mano en ella.


	5. Cap 5: BOOTH EN EL HOSPITAL

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap. 5: BOOTH EN EL HOSPITAL**

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó la ambulancia ya que Booth que no se podía mover porque cada vez que se movía le dolía la cabeza así que la ambulancia se marchó rápidamente hacía el hospital ya que Booth tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y claro tenía una brecha pero le tenían que hacer unas pruebas para ver si tenía algo dañado. Mientras tanto Jared iba con Parker en el coche ya que ambos iban al hospital a ver a Booth.

¿Tío, papá se va a poner bien? – dijo Parker.

Pues claro que sí. Tu padre es muy fuerte más de lo que nosotros pensamos. – dijo Jared.

¿Tío no se va a morir, verdad?

Parker tu padre tiene un simple golpe en la cabeza seguro que no es nada.

Gracias tío por no mentirme. – dijo abrazando a Jared.

Nunca te mentiría porque eres mi sobrino y a ti nunca te podría mentir porque si lo hiciera tu padre me mataría.

Gracias, tío.

De nada, Parker.

_**Ya en el hospital…**_

Hombre de 34 años, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, había familiares presentes nos dijeron que no había perdido el conocimiento en ningún momento. – dijo la enfermera al médico.

¿Alguna fractura? – dijo el médico.

De momento no se aprecian, lo único que tiene es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero necesitará que se le haga unas pruebas para ver si hay alguna lesión.

Estoy bien, tengo que irme al trabajo. – dijo Booth.

De momento no te puedes ir del hospital tenemos que ver si tienes alguna lesión. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamó Seeley Booth.

Muy bien Seeley, necesitó que me aprietes la mano derecha y luego con la izquierda. – dijo el médico.

¿Doctor, por qué tengo que apretar las manos?

Seeley, es fundamental ver si has perdido alguna movilidad.

Lo único que tengo es un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Está bien, te vamos hacer una radiografía. ¿Tienes algún síntoma más?

¿A qué se refiere?

A si tienes algún síntoma más además del dolor de la cabeza.

No que yo sepa.

De acuerdo. – dijo el médico.

Al cabo de unas horas llega Brennan para visitar a Booth ya que tenía un pequeño coagulo en la cabeza y tenía que ser operado.


	6. Cap6: BOOTH EN EL HOSPITAL 2ª PARTE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.6: BOOTH EN EL HOSPITAL (2ª PARTE)**

Después de que llegará Brennan vino Parker con su tío Jared para ver a Booth y fue allí cuando él les dijo que le tenían que operar ya que tenía un pequeño coagulo pero que antes los médicos quieren intentar que el coagulo desaparezca a través de medicamentos pero que de no ser así habría que operarle.

¿Se puede? – dice Jared llamando a la puerta.

Claro que sí.

Te traigo una sorpresa. – dice cogiendo de la mano a Parker.

Hola Parker, ¿qué tal estás?

Muy bien papá ¿y tú qué tal estás?

Muy bien. Chicos os quiero presentar a una gran amiga, se llama Temperance Brennan.

Encantado. – dijeron Jared y Parker.

Estos son mi hermano Jared y mi hijo Parker. – dijo Booth.

Encantada. – dice dando dos besos a los chicos.

Papá vámonos a casa.

No puedo Parker.

¿Por qué? – dijo Parker.

Porque me tengo que quedar unos días para ver si al darme medicinas el coagulo desaparece de lo contrario me tendrían que operar.

¿Y es peligroso? – dijo Parker.

Todas las operaciones son peligrosas. – dijo Jared.

Jared basta. – dice Booth mirando a su hermano.- Parker hay operaciones que son peligrosas y otras que no lo son pero la del coagulo de la cabeza puede ser peligroso ya que te pueden tocar algún nervio. Pero no te preocupes que eso no me va a pasar.

Gracias papá.

De nada hijo.

Al cabo de unos días los médicos fueron a la habitación de Booth para llevárselo al quirófano ya que la medicación no le estaba haciendo efecto así que no les quedó más remedio que operarle y quitarle el coagulo una vez operado le subieron a planta donde estaban Brennan, Jared y Parker pero Booth estaba durmiendo ya que estaba sedado.


	7. Cap7: BOOTH EN EL HOSPITAL 3ª PARTE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.7: BOOTH EN EL HOSPITAL (3ª PARTE)**

Doctor, ¿qué tal está mi hermano? – dijo nervioso.

La operación de su hermano ha salido bastante bien.

¿Entonces, por qué sigue dormido? – dijo Jared preocupado.

Sigue dormido por la anestesia. He podido quitar el coagulo pero de momento no puedo decir si le puede quedar alguna secuela.

O si algo ha salido mal, ¿verdad? – dijo preocupado.

Así es. – dijo el médico.

¿Por qué puede salir algo mal? – dijo Parker.

Porque hay a veces que queremos hacer todo lo posible pero otras veces las operaciones pueden salir mal pero eso no quiere decir que salga mal la operación de tu padre porque yo sé que todo va a salir bien. – le dijo el médico a Parker.

El médico tiene razón, Parker tú padre es muy fuerte y se recuperará muy pronto.

¿Y si muere como mamá?

Parker tu padre no puede morir porque le quiero. – dijo Bones.

¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por mi padre? – le preguntó Parker.

Desde hace unos años, es decir, desde que le conocí en Grecia.

_**Pero al cabo de unas horas…**_

¿Qué le estás contando a mi hijo, Bones? – dijo Booth al despertar.

Menos mal que has despertado. – dijo Bones.

¿Por qué dices menos mal?

Porque no tenías asustados.

Menos mal que no me has abandonado. – dijo Parker.

Nunca lo haría. Porque os quiero mucho.

¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

Cuando el médico me dé el alta.

Seguro, que te la dará dentro de unos días. – dijo Jared.


	8. Cap 8: BOOTH VUELVE AL TRABAJO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap. 8: BOOTH VUELVE AL TRABAJO**

Al cabo de unas horas Jared y Parker se fueron ya que esté último tenía mañana colegio y claro no podía faltar ya que era su primer día en ese colegio pero a Parker le fastidiaba no quedarse con su padre en el hospital ya que es lo único que quería en ese momento.

Parker, venga nos tenemos que ir a casa. – dijo Jared.

¿Por qué, tío? – dijo angustiado Parker.

Porque mañana tienes que ir al cole.

Quiero quedarme con mi padre.

No puedes quedarte conmigo Parker. – dijo Booth.

¿Por qué? – dijo triste Parker.

Porque eres menor y porque es tu primer día de colegio y no quiero que faltes, ¿entiendes? – dijo Booth.

Entiendo pero te vas a quedar sólo.

Parker, tú padre no se va a quedar sólo porque yo me pienso quedar con él, ¿te parece? – dijo Bones.

Está bien, entonces me voy con el tío a casa para dormir pero mañana regreso, ¿vale papi?

De acuerdo. – dijo despidiéndose de su hijo y de su hermano.- Brennan no hace falta que te quedes conmigo. – le dijo a Bones al ver que Parker se iba con Jared.

Ya sé que no hace falta que me quede contigo pero quiero quedarme contigo. – dijo Bones.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Booth.

Porque eres mi compañero además de un buen amigo.

Pues entonces me alegro de que te quedes.

Pasaron los días y a Booth le dieron de alta así que ya se podía ir a su casa pero claro aún según el médico debía de esperar unos días antes de volver al trabajo pero él no quería así que al día siguiente regreso al trabajo claro que Bones cuando le vio aparecer por el Jeffersonian cosa que le extrañó.

Hola Bones. – dijo Booth.

¿Booth, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Bones.

Pues trabajar, ¿qué voy hacer?

Pero no deberías de haber vuelto tan temprano, hace sólo un día que te dieron el alta.

¿Sabes por qué he vuelto tan temprano?

No. ¿Por qué has vuelto tan temprano?

Porque te quiero, porque me he dado cuenta de que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti pero sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, por eso he decidido decírtelo.


	9. Cap 9: BRENNAN HABLA CON ÁNGELA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a Fox**

**Cap. 9: BRENNAN HABLA CON ÁNGELA**

Al enterarse de los sentimientos de Booth ella sale corriendo de su despacho y se dirige inmediatamente al despacho de Ángela para hablar con ella acerca de lo que le ha dicho Booth pero en ese momento ella no se encontraba en su despacho así que decidió ir hacia el laboratorio donde había más posibilidades de que Ángela estuviera y efectivamente así fue, al final Brennan pudo hablar con ella acerca de Booth.

Ángela necesito hablar contigo. – dice Brennan.

¿Qué pasa Brennan? – preguntó Ángela.

Booth ha regresado el mismo día que le han dado el alta y me ha dicho que había vuelto porque me quiere y se ha dado cuenta de que me ama y no puede vivir sin mi y claro en ese momento he salido corriendo.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó Ángela.

No lo sé, sólo he querido salir pitando. – dijo Brennan.

Brennan, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Booth?

Por Booth siento cosquilleos cada vez que pasa a mi lado y me muero de celos cada vez que le veo con otras, ¿qué me está pasando?

Lo que te pasa es que te estás enamorando de él pero aún no te has dado cuenta de que sientes algo más que amistad por él y la verdad es que hasta que no te des cuenta no serás feliz.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque a veces tener a alguien a tu lado es agradable porque no te sientes sola además de que estas acompañada día tras día por alguien que quieres.

¿Qué tal estáis Hodgins y tú? – preguntó Brennan.

Estamos bien de hecho estoy embarazada de 2 meses.

Felicidades, Ángela. Me alegro mucho.

Al cabo de unos minutos nada más irse Ángela llega Booth.

Bones te estaba buscando. – dijo Booth.

Pues aquí me tienes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Quiero, que aunque te haya dicho lo que siento, podamos seguir siendo compañeros.

Booth en estos momentos no se qué decirte.

Yo sé que sientes algo por mi pero tienes miedo a aceptarlo y cuando me refiero a compañeros, me estaba refiriendo a que es mejor que seamos amigos.

¿No entiendo?

He pedido el traslado, me voy Brennan.

¿Por qué?

Porque te quiero, te amo y si me quedo aquí no sé qué pasaría. Lo siento.

Así fue, al cabo de unas semanas Booth se fue del Jeffersonian porque no quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía por Brennan por eso se lo dijo pero sabía perfectamente que Brennan tenía miedo al amor así que le escribió una carta.


	10. Cap10:BOOTH ESCRIBE UNA CARTA A BONES

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX**

**Cap.10: BOOTH LE ESCRIBE UNA CARTA A BONES**

Booth antes de irse del Jeffersonian escribió una carta para Bones en el que decía: "_Bones, te quiero, te amo pero no puedo seguir trabajando contigo porque no podría hacer un buen trabajo ya que estaría pensando en ti pero en estos momentos tengo que seguir adelante e intentar encontrar a alguien que me amé tanto como yo te amo a ti, nunca te podre olvidar porque lo que vivimos hace 5 años fue muy importante para mí, Bones al sitio al que voy es confidencial pero me hubiera gustado volver a vivir lo que viví hace 5 años pero tú tienes miedo y lo comprendo pero yo no puedo mirar hacia otro lado y decirte que puede volver a ser como antes cuando realmente para mí ya no lo es. Cuídate Bones."_

Al acabar de escribir la carta se fue a la casa de su hermano para buscar a Parker y así después se acercaba al Jeffersonian para dejarle la carta a Bones. Así que cogió el coche y se dirigió a la casa de su hermano.

¿Se puede? – dijo Booth llamando a la puerta.

Pasa, hermanito. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo a recoger a Parker y a prepararle las maletas.

¿Qué? – dijeron Parker y Jared.

¿Papá, por qué? – dijo Parker.

Porque he pedido el traslado a Los Ángeles. – contestó Booth.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Parker.

Porque amo a Brennan, porque si sigo en el Jeffersonian me a voy a volver loco y no puedo. – dijo Booth.

¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado? – preguntó Jared.

Desde hace 5 años. – contesto Booth.

¿Qué y mamá? – dijo Parker.

Hace 5 años acepté irme a Grecia allí conocí a Brennan y me enamore de ella sin saberlo por supuesto tu madre nunca supo nada del tema hasta hace un año que se lo conté por eso discutimos y cogió el coche y ahí fue la última vez que vi a tu madre.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No lo sé, Parker, lo siento. Pero ahora nos tenemos que ir.

Papá este es ya mi sitio he hecho amigos, me quiero quedar aquí. Si quieres vete tú.

Está bien, sí es lo que quieres lo acepto.

Así fue como Booth aceptó que su hijo se quedará con su tío pero lo más doloroso estaba por llegar ya que se iba a dirigir al Jeffersonian.


	11. Cap11: BOOTH SE VA DE WASHINGTON

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**Cap.11: BOOTH SE VA DE WASHINGTON**

Tras terminar de hablar y aceptar que su hijo se quedará a vivir con su tío, se dirigió al Jeffersonian para despedirse de sus compañeros ya que le han concedido su traslado al FBI de Los Ángeles así que antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto decide pasar por el Jeffersonian para despedirse además de darle la carta a Ángela ya que él no podía dársela a Brennan porque aunque le había dicho a ella que podían ser amigos pero aún no podía verla con ojos de amiga cuando aún siente algo por ella.

_**Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian…**_

Al cabo de una hora Booth llegó al Jeffersonian y se encontró a los cerebritos con los que comenzó a despedirse claro que ninguno de ellos sabía de qué iba la despedida hasta que él se lo dijo.

¿Has venido por un caso? – dijo Hodgins.

No. – respondió Booth.

Seguro que has venido a ver a Brennan, ¿verdad? – dijo Ángela.

No, Ángela no he venido a verla. – respondió Booth.

Entonces, ¿a qué has venido, Booth? – preguntó Cam.

He venido a despedirme. – contestó Booth.

¿Qué? – dijeron todos a la vez.

Me voy de Washington.

¿Y eso? – dijo Cam sorprendida.

He pedido el traslado al FBI de Los Ángeles y me lo han concedido, me voy en unas horas. – dijo Booth.

¿Por qué te vas? – preguntó Ángela.

Ángela, debo irme. Tengo que irme, tengo que rehacer mi vida. – dijo triste.

Es por Brennan, ¿verdad?

No, no es por ella. Pero tengo algo para ella y quiero que se lo des tú.

Booth, sino es por ella. ¿Por qué no se la das tú?

Porque la quiero Ángela, porque la amo, porque estoy enamorado de ella y no puedo ser su compañero, necesito tiempo. Pero sobretodo necesito a alguien que me amé durante muchos años y no puedo estar trabajando a su lado cuando ella tiene miedo de sus sentimientos por eso me tengo que ir.

¿Cuándo piensas volver? – preguntó Hodgins.

De momento no pienso volver. Toma Ángela dale esto a Brennan. – dijo dándole la carta a Ángela.

Ahora vuelvo. – dijo Ángela al mismo tiempo que se iba.

Bueno chicos yo me voy, por cierto Cam de vez en cuando echa un vistazo a mi hijo, se queda aquí con Jared. Cuidaros. – dice marchándose.

_**Mientras tanto en el despacho de Brennan…**_

¿Se puede? – dice Ángela llamando a la puerta.

Claro, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Brennan.

Bren, tengo una carta para ti. – dijo dándole la carta a Bren.

¿De quién? – preguntó Brennan.

Es de Seeley. – respondió Ángela.

¿Ángela, Seeley te ha dado una carta para mí?

Sí.

¿Por qué no ha venido él?

Porque él se tenía que ir al aeropuerto.

¿Qué? – preguntó Brennan triste.

Bren, Booth se va a Los Ángeles. – dijo Ángela.

Se va porque le han concedido el traslado, ¿verdad?

Así es. Bren él te ama y yo sé que en el fondo tú a él también le amas. Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta todavía.

Sí, claro que me dado cuenta de que le amo pero tengo miedo a sufrir.

Bren, si sufres por amor no es malo. Pero sino luchas por lo que sientes, sino te animas a decir tus sentimientos a la persona que quieres, ¿entonces para que existe el amor? Si no podemos admitir que nos sentimos atraídas por personas que nos hacen reír, llorar de alegría pero también a veces podemos llorar de soledad. Bren tu amas a Booth y él te ama a ti pero no se puede quedar aquí y verte todos los días porque le jodes la vida. Por eso él ha decidido irse porque lo que siente por ti es muy fuerte y si tú sientes lo mismo por él acepta tus sentimientos y lucha por él porque dentro de una hora él se va así que date prisa y ve a buscarle.

ESPERO REVIEWS


	12. Cap12: BRENNAN LEE LA CARTA DE BOOTH

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**Cap.12: BRENNAN LEE LA CARTA DE BOOTH**

Nada más irse Ángela, Brennan cogió la carta que le había dejado encima de su mesa para leer lo que le había escrito Booth donde decía: "_Bones, te quiero, te amo pero no puedo seguir trabajando contigo porque no podría hacer un buen trabajo ya que estaría pensando en ti pero en estos momentos tengo que seguir adelante e intentar encontrar a alguien que me amé tanto como yo te amo a ti nunca te podre olvidar porque lo que vivimos hace 5 años fue muy importante para mí, Bones al sitio al que voy es confidencial pero me hubiera gustado volver a vivir lo que viví hace 5 años pero tú tienes miedo y lo comprendo pero yo no puedo mirar hacia otro lado y decirte que puede volver a ser como antes cuando realmente para mí ya no lo es. Cuídate Bones."_ Al mismo tiempo que estaba leyendo la carta se le caía las lágrimas en ese momento llegó Ángela y le recordó que tenía 20 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto ya que Booth estaba a punto de irse para siempre a Los Ángeles.

Brennan, tienes que decidir. – dijo Ángela.

Ya he decidido, Angie. – contestó Brennan.

¿Y qué has decidido? – preguntó Ángela.

He decidido ir al aeropuerto.

Pues te llevo, porque si no vas a llegar y le perderás para siempre. – dijo saliendo del despacho de Brennan.

_**Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…**_

Eran las 12:00 hacía más de media hora que Booth estaba en el aeropuerto, su vuelo llegaba con un poquito de retraso. El estaba sentado con la mirada perdida ya que había bebido un poco, pero se encontraba sobrio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había vivido en Grecia hace 5 años donde el centro de todo esto había sido Brennan, suspiraba cada vez que el pensamiento le llevaba a recordar alguna parte de la piel de ella pero en ese momento sonaba la megafonía.

Pasajeros del vuelo 747 con destino Los Ángeles por favor embarquen por la puerta 5.

Bueno Cam, gracias por traerme. Despídeme de todos.

Lo haré, se te va a extrañar. – dijo al mismo tiempo que le sonaba el móvil.- ¿Dígame? – dijo contestando al móvil.

Cam, soy yo necesito que distraigas a Booth ya que Bren va para allá. – dijo Angie.

Está bien, pero no tardéis ya que su avión está a punto de despegar.

Estamos subiendo las escaleras mecánicas.

De acuerdo. – dijo colgando el móvil.

Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron Ángela y Bren a lo que Cam le dijo a Booth que se iba con Ángela ya que les dejaban solos a Brennan y a él para que hablaran muy seriamente de su sentimientos.


	13. Cap13: BRENNAN Y BOOTH HABLAN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**Cap.13: BRENNAN Y BOOTH HABLAN DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS**

Nada más irse Ángela y Cam, ambos se quedaron solos y aprovecharon para hablar de ellos aunque hubo un momento que Booth casi decide irse porque no podía ser sólo su compañero ya que quería ser algo más de ella.

¿Brennan, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Booth.

Booth, Ángela me dio tu carta y nada más terminar de leer se me cayeron las lágrimas, empecé a llorar porque me di cuenta que no puedo ser tu compañera.

Brennan, lo que me tengas que decir dímelo rápido porque tengo que coger mi avión ya que me voy a Los Ángeles. Así que te pido que me lo digas.

Booth se que te vas porque no me atrevo a confesarte mis sentimientos pero dentro de mí hay algo que me dice que es hora de que confiese mis sentimientos, así que aquí estoy para decirte que te amo, que desde el primer día que nos conocimos en Grecia me di cuenta de que eras el hombre de mi vida por eso te pido que te quedes aquí en Washington y que no te vayas. – dijo Brennan.

Brennan, lo siento de veras que lo siento pero no puedo quedarme. – dijo Booth.

¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? – preguntó Brennan.

Porque aunque estoy enamorado de ti, no puedo rechazar la oportunidad que me brinda el FBI. – contestó Booth.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir, que te quiero pero me han ofrecido un buen cargo y es manejar mi propio equipo. Ser jefe del departamento del FBI fue mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora ha llegado esa oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar, lo siento Bones pero hace días que me cansé de esperar y esta vez voy a jugármela por lo que quiero por primera vez no voy a seguir lo que dicte mi corazón. Con esto no te digo que no te amé pero no puedo seguir aquí cuando tú has tardado en decidirte por eso te digo que sigas tu camino y dejes que yo siga el mío porque esto ha llegado a su fin.

Ahora eres tú quien huye. – dijo Brennan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bones, yo no soy el huye. Fuiste tú la que me dijo que no podías.

Yo te amo, Booth. Quédate por favor.

No puedo, Brennan. Se acabó, cuando yo me abrí a mis sentimientos tú no lo hiciste. Así que se acabó. Si ahora me dejas voy a coger mi vuelo y me voy a Los Ángeles. – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta 5.

Al cabo de unos minutos Brennan se fue al Jeffersonian ya que su enamorado se había ido para siempre a Los Ángeles.

ESPERO REVIEWS.

NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE BOOTH VOLVERA


	14. Cap14  BOOTH REGRESA A WASHINGTON

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**Cap.14 - BOOTH REGRESA A WASHINGTON**

Brennan llegó al Jeffersonian y se dirigió a su despacho y empezó a andar por su despacho recordando como había visto a Booth subirse a un avión donde le llevaría lejos de ella, así que se desplomó en su sillón, no sabía si sentir pena o angustia ya que Booth se había ido para siempre aunque ella en el último momento le dijo sus sentimientos pero ya era demasiado tarde, no le cabía en la cabeza como Booth se había ido y la había dejado sola, había dejado el trabajo y todo por querer ser jefe del FBI en Los Ángeles. No podía dejar de pensar de como alguien que decía que tanto la amaba, había decidido dejar todo e irse lejos para siempre, ella pensó que él no había calculado las consecuencias de ese acto, si él se iba a ella le iban a poner un nuevo agente. Brennan se quedo varias horas, mirando una foto que se había hecho con él, como cada minuto que pasaba extrañaba más a Booth. Brennan se quedó dormida pensando en él y cuando ella despertó era ya de día así que se levantó para ir a lavarse la cara, al cabo de un rato se fue al despacho de Ángela para hablar con ella...

En ese momento Ángela y Hodgins tenían una videollamada con Booth desde Los Ángeles.

- ¡Booth cómo pudiste al final irte! – dijeron Hodgins y Ángela.  
>- Era lo que tenía que hacer. – dijo Booth.<br>- ¿No hablaron Brennan y tú de los sentimientos? – preguntó Angie.  
>- Sí, estuvimos hablando de nuestros sentimientos.<br>- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hodgins.  
>- Hodgins, yo la quiero pero no puedo estar al lado de alguien que duda de sus sentimientos. Es lo mejor para nosotros, chicos si me hubiera quedado tendría que dejar una de las dos cosas, por una parte dejaría el FBI pero por otra parte no podría, hay una norma en el FBI que es que ningún agente puede enamorarse de su compañero pero yo me enamoré de Brennan pero de tanto esperar a ella me harté, me cansé de esperar por eso decidí aceptar el puesto en Los Ángeles.<br>- No digas estupideces. Lo que vosotros sentís es muy fuerte. – dijo Hodgins.  
>- Chicos, se que Brennan estará bien sin mí.<br>- Espera, estate un rato callado porque Brennan esta a punto de entrar. – dijo Angie.

Booth se quedó callado y Hodgins y Ángela se preparó para recibir a Brennan.

- Brennan... – dijeron Ángela y Hodgins.  
>- ¡Booth es un egoísta! – dijo gritando Brennan.<br>- ¿Brennan, por qué no te tranquilizas un poco? – dijo Angie.  
>- ¡No puedo! Me duele que se haya ido ahora en estos momentos me dado cuenta de que nunca me ha querido que todo era una mentira pero yo en cambio, le amó y le amaré siempre. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir el odio que siento en estos momentos. Pensé que yendo a buscarle no subiría al avión pero me equivoqué.<p>

ESPERO REVIEWS.

NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE BOOTH VOLVERA


	15. Cap15:BOOTH REGRESA A WASHINGTON 2

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 15 - BOOTH REGRESA A WASHINGTON (2ª PARTE)**

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera Booth? - le preguntó Angie.  
>- Yo quería que se quedará pero me equivoqué, él subió al avión y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. ¡Ahora para colmo me pondrán un nuevo compañero por culpa de él!<p>

Mientras tanto Booth estaba escuchando las palabras que decía Brennan de él, se le apretó el corazón, como había sido tan tonto.

- ¿Dejarás que te pongan un nuevo compañero? – dijo Angie.  
>- Sabes que nunca aceptaría estar con un nuevo compañero que no fuera Booth.<br>- Brennan... – dijo Angie sin acabar la frase.  
>- No sé que hacer Ángela, ¿cómo me pudo hacer esto? – dijo Brennan triste.<br>- Me dijo que ibas a estar bien. Él pensaba que lejos de ti, tú podrías tener una nueva vida, encontrarías a alguien que no trabajase en el FBI y serías feliz y te olvidarías de él.  
>- Ya no soy una cría, soy una mujer Ángela, si él estuviera enamorado de mí, se hubiera quedado y no hubiera cogido ese dichoso avión que le llevaría para siempre a Los Ángeles. Yo le amo y le seguiré amando, aunque él no esté le seguiré amando. - dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a su despacho.<p>

A Angie se le partió el corazón al ver a Brennan sin un rostro de alegría... Ángela se sentó al frente del computador junto con Hodgins, abrió la pantalla y ahí estaba Booth con lágrimas en sus ojos...

- Booth... – dijo Ángela y Hodgins.  
>- Bones tiene razón, yo la amo y en cambió no me quedé. No puedo vivir sin ella y por ella voy a volver a mi antiguo puesto.<br>- ¿Y qué pasará entre vosotros? – preguntó Angie.  
>- Si ocurre algo, me daría igual porque lo que sé es que quiero estar con ella. No me importa lo que pasé porque la quiero, si tengo que decírselo a mi jefe se lo diré pero nadie nos va a separar nunca. – dijo Booth.<br>- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. – dijeron Ángela y Hodgins.  
>- De acuerdo.<p>

Después de unos meses en Los Ángeles decidió volver a Washington no podía soportar más esa vida que llevaba en Los Ángeles ya que quería estar al lado de la mujer que amaba. Al cabo de unas horas Booth llego al Jeffersonian donde se encontraría otra vez con Bones.

- Ángela, ¿dónde está Huesos? – preguntó Booth.  
>- En su despacho. Booth ibas a venir hace dos meses. ¿Por qué no viniste?<br>- Porque he tenido problemas. Lo que te cuente no se lo puedes decir a nadie, yo encontraré el momento adecuado para contárselo a Bones.  
>- ¿Qué pasa Booth? – pregunto preocupada Angie.<br>- Ángela, estado ingresado durante dos meses. De hecho tenía que seguir allí pero no podía estar más tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS.


	16. Cap16: BOOTH NECESITA AYUDA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 16 - BOOTH NECESITA AYUDA**

- ¿Qué hacías en el hospital? – dijeron Ángela y Hodgins.  
>- Me tenía que infiltrar con un compañero en un casino, nadie del FBI sabe que tengo problemas con el juego todo iba bien hasta que me quedé sin dinero así que me tiré todo el día y toda la noche jugando y como no tenía dinero, alguien me dejó algo de dinero pero lo perdí y nada más perder, me fui afuera del casino allí estaban dos tipos a los que le debía<br>dinero, tenían a mi compañero desgraciadamente a él le dispararon y a mi... – dijo Booth sin terminar de contarlo.  
>- A ti, ¿que te pasó? – dijo Angie.<br>- A mí, me apuñalaron de gravedad.  
>- Venga, ya. – dijo Hodgins.<br>- Hodgins, todavía tenía que estar una semana más en el hospital. – contestó Booth.  
>- No entiendo. – dijo Hodgins.<br>- Permanecí en coma un mes y sé que han pasado 2 meses pero aún la herida me duele, tanto que a veces me tengo que tomar un tranquilizante para que me deje de doler. - dijo sin saber que Bren había entrado.  
>- ¿Booth? - dijo sorprendida.<br>- Bones, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas? – preguntó Booth.  
>- Acabo de entrar. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi despacho y hablamos?<br>- Vale. Chicos luego os veo. – dijo yéndose.

Una vez en el despacho de Brennan...

- Booth, ¿qué te pasa?  
>- No me pasa nada. ¿Por?<br>- Porque te noto pálido.  
>- Estoy bien, me pongo pálido porque te amo. – dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que se caía al suelo.<br>- Booth, ¿qué tienes? – dijo viendo a Booth con sangre en la chaqueta.- Despierta.

Bones... ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo intentando incorporarse.

Estate quieto, tienes sangre en la chaqueta. Déjame que te vea. – dijo desabrochándole la chaqueta y la camisa.

Me gusta haber vuelto. - dijo dejando que Bren le desabrochase la camisa.

Tienes una herida muy profunda, ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó Bren.

Me apuñalaron, estuve dos meses en el hospital.

¿Por qué?

Bones volví a jugar ya que me tenía que infiltrar en un casino pero lo perdí todo; luego le pedí dinero prestado a esas personas mataron a mi amigo y a mí me apuñalaron de gravedad.

Necesitas ayuda, no puedes jugar.

Lo sé y la verdad es que me alegro de estar aquí junto a ti.

Bueno te voy a curar. - dijo al mismo tiempo que beso a Booth.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	17. Cap17: BOOTH Y BRENNAN JUNTOS

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 17 - BOOTH Y BRENNAN JUNTOS**

Al cabo de unos minutos después de que Bren le curase la herida, Booth decidió abrirse una vez más así que él se incorporó y se sentó en el sillón claro que Bren le siguió y se sentó a su lado para hablar.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó Bones.  
>- Mejor, gracias por coserme la herida y por curarme.<br>- ¿Por qué has vuelto?  
>- Porque me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti, porque te quiero y porque te amo.<br>- Yo también te amo y ahora sé que no tengo miedo de demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.  
>- Brennan, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?<br>- Por supuesto que sí, te amo Booth. - dijo al mismo tiempo que besa a Booth en los labios.  
>- Me encantan tus labios pero sobretodo me encanta que me beses. - dijo correspondiendo a los besos de Bones.<p>

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que Ángela estaba a punto de entrar por supuesto que ella los había visto besándose tan profundamente.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - dijo Angie al mismo tiempo que estaba contenta por su mejor amiga.  
>- ¿Ángela? - dijeron al unísono mientras se apartaba rápidamente.<br>- No hace falta que os apartéis, se os ve muy bien y os queréis, así que me alegro por vosotros.  
>- Gracias, en serio Angie eres una gran amiga. - dijeron al mismo tiempo que se levantaron.<br>- Booth, no te levantes.  
>- Estoy bien.<br>- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Angie.  
>- Nada, no me pasa nada.<br>- Le he tenido que curar la herida ya que le he tenido que dar algunos puntos. Porque había empezado a sangrar ya que se le ha soltado un par de puntos. – dijo Bren a Angie.  
>- Puedo levantarme.<br>- Booth, te he tenido que coser algunos puntos por favor quédate sentado.  
>- Esta bien.<p>

Al cabo de unas horas Booth ya estaba bien y se fue a su apartamento  
>pero aún le dolía de vez en cuando, pero se tomaba un tranquilizante y se le pasaba pero hubo un momento en el que el tranquilizante no le hacía nada ya que cada vez le dolía más hasta tal<br>punto que tuvo que llamar a Bones a su casa. Así que pasó un par de horas hasta que ella.

¿Se puede? - dijo llamando a la puerta.

Bones, la puerta está abierta. Claro que puedes entrar.

¿Qué pasa cariño?

Hace unas horas estaba bien pero al pasar dos horas seguía doliéndome la herida y he decidido llamarte.

¿Booth, te puedes levantar?

Si me levantó me duele.

Booth, te voy a llevar al hospital.

Estoy bien, no necesito que me lleves al hospital.

Booth, algo no va bien ya que sientes dolores es posible que tengas una infección por eso te voy a llevar al hospital.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	18. Cap18: BOOTH ES INGRESADO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 18 - BOOTH ES INGRESADO**

Tras llegar Brennan a casa de Booth y verle como estaba decidió llevarle al hospital para que le viesen la herida ya que tenía un poco de fiebre y estaba un poco pálido y por mucho que él dijera que no iba porque se encontraba bien, ella le obligó diciendo que era posible que tuviera una infección así que por supuesto que él decidió ir al hospital ya que le había convencido ella.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron al hospital para que le mirasen la herida así que llamó a un médico para que le echara un vistazo a la herida.

- ¿Qué le pasa al agente Booth? – dijo el médico.  
>- Miré tiene una herida en el costado.<br>- Vale, agente Booth levántese la camiseta. - dijo dirigiéndose a Booth.- ¿Desde cuándo tiene la apuñalada?  
>- Me apuñalaron hace 2 meses, estuve 1 mes en coma. ¿Por?<br>- Porque tienes una infección muy grave, ¿cómo es posible que te diesen de alta?  
>- Soy muy cabezota y salí por mi propio pie.<br>- Si, la verdad es que eres un poco cabezota.  
>- ¿Me pondré bien? – preguntó Booth.<br>- Si, te pondrás bien. Te daremos antibióticos y a lo largo de la tarde te daré el alta.  
>- Gracias.<br>- De nada, pero estarás en reposo hasta que le quité los puntos.  
>- Quiere decir que no podré trabajar hasta que me quiten los puntos.<br>- Exacto, sino guarda reposo la herida puede volver a infectarse y sería peligroso.

Y así fue durante las últimas horas Booth estuvo en una habitación para que los antibióticos le hicieran efecto.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	19. Cap19: BOOTH VUELVE A CASA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 19 - BOOTH VUELVE A CASA**

Booth tras pasar unas horas en el hospital recibe el alta y rápidamente decide irse a casa pero eso si tiene que hacer reposo ya que si no guarda reposo podría sufrir otra infección y esta vez sería de gravedad así que Bones le llevo a casa y como le costaba andar ya que le tiraban los puntos tenía que andar despacio porque si andaba deprisa se haría daño.

- Ya hemos llegado, Booth. Te acompaño hasta la puerta y si quieres me quedó contigo por si necesitas algo.  
>- Gracias, Bones. - dijo abriendo la puerta con la llave.<br>- De nada, Booth. Venga que te voy a llevar a tu cuarto así descansas un poco.  
>- ¿A qué hora me toca el antibiótico? - dijo sentándose en la cama.<br>- Dentro de un rato, Booth te tengo que hacer la primera cura.  
>- No tienes que hacerlo.<br>- Si tengo que hacerlo, eres mi novio y te amo. - dijo Bren quitándole la ropa a él.  
>- Yo también te amo y la verdad es que nunca te dejé de querer desde que te conocí en Grecia siempre te quise y siempre te querré porque yo también te amo. - dijo dejando que Brennan le quitase la ropa.<br>- A ver, esto te va a doler pero lo tengo que hacer para que no se te infecte. - dijo Bones al mismo tiempo que cogía gasas.  
>- ¿Qué quieres que haga de cena?<br>- Tu no vas a cocinar ya que tienes que estar en reposo absoluto de lo contrario volverás a tener una infección.  
>- Esta bien, guardaré reposo.<p>

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	20. Cap20: BOOTH VUELVE AL TRABAJO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 20 - BOOTH VUELVE AL TRABAJO**

Al cabo de 5 meses Booth recibe el alta médica pero aún no recibe el alta de su psicólogo Sweets antes de ir al Jeff decidió pasar por el FBI para ver al psicólogo y que esté le de el alta definitivo para así volver a trabajar con su adorada y encantadora novia.

En el despacho de Sweets...

- ¿Se puede, Sweets? - dijo Booth llamando a la puerta.  
>- Claro que sí, ¿qué pasa Booth?<br>- Sweets, acabó de venir del médico y me han dado el alta médica y ahora quiero que tú me des el alta psicológica ya que en el fondo me estas ayudando a superar una vez más el juego.  
>- Esta bien, vamos a ver si te puedo dar el alta total.<br>- De acuerdo. Gracias Sweets.  
>- ¿Has vuelto a jugar? – preguntó Sweets.<br>- No, no he vuelto a jugar.  
>- ¿Tienes dolores en el pecho?<br>- No, pero a veces que parece que me duele.  
>- Eso es normal, te han apuñalado. Booth lo que sientes se llama autorreflejo, significa que aunque no te duela, sientes un dolor transparente en el pecho a causa del apuñalamiento.<br>- ¿Eso es malo?  
>- No, ¿te acuerdas cuando tuviste el tumor cerebral?<br>- Sí, me acuerdo que te dije que no era dueño de ninguna discoteca y que no estaba casado con Bones.  
>- Exacto. Y además dijiste que yo no era un barman cantante y por supuesto que odiabas a los payasos. Parece que estas bien.<br>- ¿Entonces puedo volver ya al trabajo? – preguntó Booth.  
>- Booth, tu vuelta tómatelo con calma porque te apuñalaron y puede que sufras algunas secuelas, cuando sufrimos algún daño nuestra percepción de la realidad es cambiada y puede llevar algo de tiempo volver a ser el mismo, es decir, volver a ser tú.<br>- Mira, Sweets han pasado cinco meses desde que me apuñalaron, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bien y preparado para atrapar a los malos.  
>- Agente Booth. ¿Has visto a la Dra. Brennan?<br>- Sí, algún día.  
>- ¿Echas de menos el juego? – preguntó Sweets.<br>- No. – contestó Booth.  
>- De acuerdo, certifico que estás preparado para volver al FBI.<br>- ¿Entonces puedo volver al FBI?  
>- Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Pero tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?<br>- De acuerdo, gracias.

Así fue, al cabo de unas horas el agente especial Booth fue al Jeffersonian para encontrarse con su amada ya que tenía muchas ganas de besarla y de abrazarla pero sobre todo tenía ganas de verla ya que hacía algunas semanas que no la veía porque tenía mucho trabajo.

En el Jeffersonian...

- ¿Doctora Brennan, sabe algo de Booth? – dijo Cam.  
>- Hace semanas que no le veo, creo que hoy iba al médico y luego creo que se pasaba por el despacho de Sweets para ver si le daba el alta definitiva." - dice Bones sin darse cuenta de que Booth estaba detrás suya.<p>

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	21. Cap21: BOOTH VUELVE AL TRABAJO 2ª PARTE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 21 - BOOTH VUELVE AL TRABAJO (2ª PARTE)**

Mientras hablaban Cam y Brennan llegó Booth sin que Brennan se diera cuenta de que esté ya había regresado al FBI pero la que sí que sé había dado cuenta de que había vuelto fue Cam, sin embargo, está vio que Booth le estaba haciendo señas para que no se girase Bones ya que quería darle una sorpresa.

- Oye Cam, ¿a quién estás mirando? – preguntó Brennan.  
>- Yo me tengo que ir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – dijo saliendo.<br>- Hola Bones. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte mi amor?  
>- Pero mi amor, si hace unas semanas que me viste. ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>- Ya losé, yo también te quiero.  
>- Ya sé que me quieres, pero aún no me has contestado, ¿qué haces aquí?<br>- Vengo a decirte que he vuelto, que ya puedo volver a trabajar. - dice dándole un beso.  
>- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en recuperarte? – preguntó Brennan.<br>- Acuérdate que tenía infectada la herida y necesitaba medicación para que se me curará por eso he tardado tanto en volver al FBI.  
>- Booth, ¿qué te ha dicho el médico?<br>- Que estoy bien, que la herida ya está cerrada y que todo está muy bien.  
>- ¿Y Sweets, qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Bones.<br>- Me ha preguntado si había vuelto a jugar y por supuesto que le he dicho que no, luego él me ha dicho si sentía algo de dolor en el pecho y le he contestado que no aunque hay a veces que siento como si me doliera.  
>- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?<br>- Que es un autorreflejo.  
>- ¿Qué significa?<br>- Quiere decir que aunque no me duela de verdad tengo la sensación de que me duele, además de que me ha dicho que me lo tome con calma por si hay alguna secuela.  
>- Pues te digo lo mismo, tómatelo con calma mi amor. – dijo dándole un apasionado beso en la boca.<p>

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que Cam, Ángela y Hodgins les estaban observando hasta que Brennan se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por ellos; pero aún así no paró de besar a Booth porque ya ella no tenía miedo de hacer público lo que sentía por Booth  
>porque en el fondo ella era feliz porque su amor era correspondido por el hombre al que tanto ha estado esperando.<p> 


	22. Cap22: BOOTH Y BRENNAN SON DESCUBIERTOS

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 22 - BOOTH Y BRENNAN SON DESCUBIERTOS**

Después de que Ángela y los demás pillasen a Booth y a Bones besándose deciden preguntarles que es lo que ocurre entre ellos pero antes de preguntarles sobre su relación decidieron dirigirse a comprar comida y como los enamorados se fueron al despacho de ella nada más ser vistos por ellos así que Ángela y los demás compraron la comida y se fueron al despacho de Bones donde se encontrarían con la pareja.

- Hola chicos, ¿se puede? - dijo Ángela llamando a la puerta  
>- Claro, ¿pero se puede saber por qué habéis venido todos? – dijeron Bones y Booth.<br>- Os hemos visto, cuando os estabais besándoos. – dijo Cam.  
>- Así que nos habéis visto, ¿no?<br>- Exacto. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo estáis juntos? – preguntó Hodgins.  
>- Desde hace unos meses. – contestó Brennan.<br>- ¿Cómo? – dijo Angie.  
>- Realmente desde hace 5 meses. – respondió Booth.<br>- Bren, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo pero, ¿por qué no me  
>has contado esto?<br>- No lo sé, supongo que quería que lo descubrieras por ti misma.  
>- La verdad es que lo hemos descubierto y bueno creo que voy hablar por todos cuando digo ¡FELICIDADES!<br>- Gracias, sentimos haberos ocultado sobre lo nuestro. – dijeron Booth y Bones.  
>- Hay algo que no entiendo, os conocéis desde hace 5 años no habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos sin embargo lleváis 5 meses como pareja. ¿Cómo es posible?<br>- Ángela, no nos conocemos desde hace 5 años. - dijo Bren mirando a Booth.  
>- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Angie.<br>- Ángela, Bones y yo nos conocemos desde hace 10 años. Nos conocimos en Grecia yo estaba casado con la madre de mi hijo pero hubo un momento en que necesitaba tiempo y me fui a Grecia allí conocí a Bones, mantuvimos una pequeña relación. Al día siguiente me fui de Grecia porque era el cumple de mi hijo ya que cumplía 7 años así que me largué y llegue a Washington y ese mismo día le conté todo a mi mujer y discutimos así que ella se fue y es cuando tuvo el accidente ahí fue cuando la vi por última vez."  
>- Lo siento, no sabía que tu mujer había fallecido.<br>- Gracias. Aunque al principio lo llevé mal pero bueno ha hecho 5 años de la muerte y mi hijo tiene 12 años. Es lo único que me queda de ella pero he de reconocer que desde que conocí a Bones siempre he estado enamorado de ella y lo voy a seguir estando porque la quiero, la amo y la amaré siempre.  
>- Yo también te amo y te quiero.<p>

Nada más saber la verdad acerca del romance de Bones y Booth decidieron ir todos a celebrar el nuevo romance que había crecido en el Jeffersonian.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	23. Cap23: TODOS CELEBRAN LO DE BOOTH Y BREN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 23 - TODOS CELEBRAN LO DE BOOTH Y BRENNAN**

Al acabar de charlar con todos los del Jeffersonian, Booth le dijo a Bones que se tenía que ir a buscar a su hijo y a su hermano ya que quería contarles todo sobre su relación así que Brennan aceptó que él se fuera a ver a su hijo pero le dijo que por favor fuera al bar donde se celebraría lo de su relación.

- Booth, por favor tienes que venir a la celebración.  
>- Cariño, te prometo que iré a la celebración pero antes tengo que hablar con mi hermano y con mi hijo acerca de nuestra relación.<br>- ¿Qué pasaría si Parker no acepta lo nuestro?  
>- Bones, te quiero y no sé lo que pasaría si Parker no aceptase lo nuestro pero lo que si te puedo decir es que te amo, eso es lo único que te puedo decir porque lo demás lo sabré luego.<br>- ¿Qué quieres decir con luego? – preguntó Bren.  
>- Cuando acabé de hablar con Parker vendré te lo prometo pero ahora me tengo que ir. – dijo Booth dándola un beso a Bones en los labios.<br>- Te amo, mi amor. - dijo correspondiendo a su beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos Booth salió del despacho de su novia y se dirigió hacia la casa de Jared donde se encontraba su hermano y su hijo ya que él tenía que hablar con ellos acerca de su nueva relación amorosa así que aparcó el coche y llamó al portero automático y Jared nada más verle le abrió la puerta y esté entró en la casa de su hermano.

- Booth, ¿cuándo volviste?  
>- Volví hace 5 meses. Lo que pasa que bueno estuve un poco enfermó. – contestó Booth.<br>- ¿Qué te pasó?  
>- Me apuñalaron. Volví a jugar y bueno a las personas a las que les debía dinero no les gusto que lo perdiese y mataron a mi compañero y a mí me apuñalaron. Estuve 2 meses en un hospital muy grave y luego volví hace 5 meses que estado de baja porque al llegar aquí se me infectó la herida y bueno ahora he vuelto. ¿Qué tal mi hijo?<br>- Tu hijo está bien, te ha echado de menos al igual que yo. – dijo Jared abrazando a Booth.- ¡Parker, ven hay alguien que quiere verte! - dijo llamando a Parker.  
>- ¡Ya voy tío! - dijo Parker.- ¿Qué pasa tío? – preguntó Parker.<br>- Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal?  
>- Papá, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. - dijo abrazando a Booth.<br>- Hace unos meses, lo que pasa es que enfermé y estado 5 meses de baja pero ya estoy bien.  
>- Me alegro mucho papá. Te echado de menos, te quiero mucho.<br>- Hay algo que os tengo que contar.  
>- ¿Es grave, papá? – preguntó Parker.<br>- No.  
>- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron Jared y Parker.<br>- El tiempo que estado de baja he estado manteniendo un romance mejor dicho un noviazgo con Bones dicho romance ha sido descubierto por compañeros de Bones en el Jeff.  
>- Papá, ¿ya te has olvidado de mi madre?<br>- Parker nunca, me oyes, me podré olvidar de tu madre pero ya han pasado 5 años de su muerte y tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida. Me gustaría que los dos vinieseis a la celebración que habrá en el bar que está al lado del Instituto Jeff.  
>- Papá, no me pidas que vaya al bar porque no pienso ir. Lo siento pero no aceptó vuestra relación. - dijo marchándose.<br>- Esta bien.  
>- Intentaré hablar con él, no te prometo nada. - dijo al mismo tiempo que Jared abrazo a Booth.<br>- Gracias. - dijo yéndose.

Así lo hizo Jared habló con su sobrino y esté al final entró en razón y es que las palabras que le dijo su tío fueron las únicas que sirvió para que Parker aceptará la relación de Booth y de Bones.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	24. Cap24:TODOS CELEBRAN LO DE BOOTH Y BREN2

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 24: TODOS CELEBRAN LO DE BOOTH Y BREN (2ª PARTE)**

Nada más terminar de hablar con Jared y con Parker, Booth decidió dirigirse al restaurante donde se encontraría con su amada y con los demás del Jeffersonian. Lo que no sabía Booth era que en un par de horas se encontraría una gran sorpresa que él no esperaba.

- Mi amor, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Bones.  
>- Nada, no ha pasado nada.<br>- Parker no ha aceptado lo nuestro, ¿verdad?  
>- Así es.<br>- ¿Tú crees? - dijo Angie mirando como Jared y Parker entraban por  
>la puerta.<br>- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bren.  
>- No pasa nada. – respondió Angie.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos Jared apareció sólo ya que había escondido a Parker para así darle una sorpresa a Booth ya que esté no sabía que al final iban a ir a la celebración así que Jared se fue acercando a Booth.

- Hola chicos. - dijo Jared saludando al equipo del Jeff.  
>- Hola Jared. – contestaron todos.<br>- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Booth.  
>- Pues ya ves, he venido a vuestra celebración. Enhorabuena Tempi por ser la novia de mi hermano. - dijo abrazando a Bones.<br>- Jared, ¿Parker no ha venido contigo? - dice triste.  
>- No. – contestó Jared.<br>- No pasa nada, si le entiendo. Él aún quiere a Rebeca y tiene miedo de que me olvidé de ella.  
>- Booth, Parker me dijo que te dijera... - dijo mirando al sitio donde estaba Parker.<br>- ¡Qué te quiero! - dijo saliendo Parker de su escondite.  
>- Parker, ¿cuándo has venido?<br>- He venido a decirte que aceptó vuestra relación, pero supongo que al principio me pareció que te habías olvidado de mamá pero me he dado cuenta de que eso nunca sucederá pero sé también que tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida y me alegro por ello.  
>- Gracias, hijo. - dijo abrazando a Parker.<br>- Además creo que no está mal tener una mamá como Bren.

Así fue, todos celebraron el noviazgo de Booth y de Bones pero a partir de aquel día nada podría volver a ser como antes ya que nada más salir del bar, Booth se encontró con alguien a quien creía haber olvidado.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	25. Cap25:BOOTH SE REENCUENTRA CON SULLY

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 25 - BOOTH SE REENCUENTRA CON UN ANTIGUO AMIGO**

Nada más salir del bar Booth acompañado por su novia Bones vio a un antiguo amigo al que creía haber olvidado apoyado en un árbol frente al bar así que Booth decidió ir hablar con él cosa que le extrañó a Bones ya que no entendía nada.

- Ahora vuelvo, mi amor. - dijo cruzando la calle.  
>- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo Bones sin darse cuenta de que Booth ya estaba cruzando la calle.<br>- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sully? - dijo Booth mirando fijamente a Sully.  
>- Nada, ¿qué tal estás? - dijo Sully dándole la mano a Booth pero esté no quiso darle la mano.<br>- Hasta que has venido estaba bien ahora estoy cabreado. No me creo que no hayas venido para nada. Dime la verdad. ¿A qué has venido?  
>- Booth, te estoy siendo sincero.<br>- Esta bien, te creo. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.  
>- Siento lo de tu mujer.<br>- Gracias. ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
>- Me lo dijo Jared.<br>- Me alegro, por cierto ¿qué tal estas?  
>- Estoy bien.<br>- Bueno, me tengo q ir. - dijo Booth abrazando a Sully.

Al cabo de un rato Booth volvió a donde se encontraba Bones por supuesto que está le preguntó porque había tardado tanto y quién era ese chico que estaba ahí con él.

- ¿Quién era ese tipo? – preguntó Bones.  
>- Era un viejo amigo que creía haber olvidado pero al volverle a<br>ver me he dado cuenta que sigue siendo un gran amigo que me salvo la  
>vida. – contestó Booth.<br>- ¿Cómo que te salvo la vida?  
>- Si, me iban a disparar pero él se interpuso entre la bala y yo y se llevo el tiro nada más ser disparado huí y no le volví a ver jamás hasta hoy.<br>- Me alegro de que no te disparasen.  
>- A mi también.<p>

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas pero antes de despedirse se dieron un apasionado y hermoso beso en los labios ya por fin cada uno se fue a su casa lo que no sabía Booth es que alguien le estaba esperando en frente de su casa.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	26. Cap26: BOOTH RECIBE UNA LLAMADA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 26 - BOOTH RECIBE UNA LLAMADA AMENAZADORA**

Nada más llegar a su casa Booth vio que alguien estaba sentado en las escaleras al principio él no sabía quién era el hasta que lo vio y habló con él pero antes de hablar primero le invitó a pasar a su casa para tomar algo, nada más entrar empezaron a charlar.

- Bonita casa, Booth. – dijo Sully.  
>- Si, la verdad es que a mí me encanta vivir en esta casa.<br>- ¿Y tú hijo?  
>- Está viviendo con Jared. Yo trabajó y no tengo mucho tiempo libre así que vive con mi hermano y le veo de vez en cuando.<br>- Entiendo. Me ha encantado volverte a ver pero me tengo que ir mañana temprano tengo que ver a tu jefe.  
>- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Booth.<br>- Ni idea, lo único que sé es que me quiere ver. - dijo despidiéndose de Booth.

Al cabo de un rato Booth se fue a la cama pero nada más meterse en ella llamaron al teléfono así que él lo cogió, al principio no sabía quién era hasta que el que llamó dijo algo que solamente sabía el agente.

- ¿Dígame? - dijo Booth contestando al teléfono.  
>- Hola, agente Booth. ¿Qué tal está? ¿Se sigue culpando de lo que<br>pasó hace 5 años?  
>- No sé a que se refiere.<br>- Me refiero así se sigue culpando de que un antiguo compañero de usted recibiera el disparo en vez de usted al que iba dirigido.  
>- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – pregunto Booth.<br>- Yo lo sé todo agente Booth. A lo mejor no se acuerda de mi pero yo si me acuerdo de usted, le sugiero que vaya atento porque esta vez pienso acabar con lo que empecé.  
>- Fuiste el que me intentó disparar, ¿verdad?<br>- Así es y me arrepiento de no haberlo conseguido pero le juró agente que a la segunda le pienso matar. Sólo le digo una cosa más esté atento porque aunque usted no me vea yo puedo estar en cualquier escenario del crimen estaré para tener un blanco perfecto y así poderle matar. - dijo colgando el teléfono.

Nada más colgar el teléfono se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido hasta que le sonó el móvil era Sully que le estaba diciendo que habían encontrado un cadáver y como él ya estaba en el FBI decidió llamarle a él así que Booth se vistió y se fue al escenario del crimen.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	27. Cap27: BOOTH RESULTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 27 - BOOTH RESULTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO**

Booth decidió ir a buscar a su novia para que así ambos se fueran juntos al escenario del crimen, una vez que ambos llegaron al escenario, Booth decidió presentarles ya que no se conocían y ahora que Sully era su compañero ya que lo que el jefe le había dicho era; que le  
>contrataba como agente federal y que iba a ser el compañero de Booth.<p>

- Sully te presentó a mi chica Brennan. Bren esté es Sully.  
>- Encantado. – dijo Sully.<br>- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Bren.  
>- Chicos ahora vuelvo, voy al coche a por una cosa que se me ha<br>olvidado. - dijo Booth dirigiéndose al coche que estaba detrás del  
>escenario del crimen.<p>

Una vez que llegó Booth a su coche abrió la puerta trasera y cogió su chaleco antibalas pero antes de que se lo pudiera poner alguien que iba en un coche le disparó a quema ropa así que Booth como estaba en la puerta trasera de su coche cayó abatido a los asientos traseros pero como el que había disparado quería saber si estaba vivo o no le dio la vuelta y le disparó por segunda vez pero esta vez le disparó en el pecho. Nada más disparar a Booth se decidió marcharse de ahí pero antes de eso volvió a poner al agente Booth bocabajo una vez hecho el  
>trabajo se montó en el coche y se largó a toda velocidad.<p>

Mientras tanto en el escenario del crimen tanto Sully como Bones estaban empezando a preocuparse por la tardanza del Agente Seely Booth así que Sully decidió ir al coche de Booth para ver que era lo que se le había olvidado.

- Brennan, voy a ver porque tarda tanto Booth. – dijo Sully.  
>- De acuerdo. Yo te espero aquí con el cadáver. – dijo Bren.<br>- De acuerdo. - dijo Sully cruzando la calle y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el coche de Booth.

Nada más llegar al coche de Booth, Sully vio que Booth no estaba en su coche así que se acercó al coche y miro a través de los cristales y vio a Booth tumbado en los sillones traseros pero lo que aún no sabía Sully era el porqué estaba tumbado hasta que él abrió la puerta y vio que Booth tenía un disparó en la espalda así que lo movió para ver si estaba o no consciente y al girarle vio que tenía otro disparó en el pecho así que inmediatamente le tomó el pulso y vio que tenía el pulso débil pero aún respiraba.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	28. Cap28: BOOTH RESULTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO 2

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 28 - BOOTH RESULTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO (2ª PARTE)  
><strong>  
>- ¿Booth me oyes? Booth si me oyes dime algo. - dijo al ver a<br>su mejor amigo sangrando.  
>- Sully... no... siento... las... piernas... – dijo Booth agonizando.<br>- Tranquilo, voy a pedir ayuda por teléfono pero antes te voy a taponar la herida que tienes en el pecho que es lo que más me preocupa. Es normal que no las sientas, te han disparado en la espalda.  
>- Me... estas... diciendo... que... no... voy... a... - dijo Booth casi sin aliento.<br>- Booth estás perdiendo mucha sangre, tienes dos disparos; uno en la espalda y el otro en el pecho te estoy taponando la herida del pecho pero tienes que estar callado. - dijo Sully.

Tras llamar a una ambulancia se dio cuenta de que Booth estaba inconsciente, al cabo de unos minutos llegó la ambulancia y se lo llevaron rápido; así que Sully aprovechó para ir a por Brennan y llevarla al hospital para ver a Booth.

_En el hospital…_

¡Familiares del agente Seely Booth! - gritó el médico.

Yo soy su novia y esté es su compañero Sully. ¿Cómo está el paciente? - dijo Bren un poco preocupada.

El paciente recibió dos disparos; uno de ellos en la espalda, el otro en el pecho hemos tenido que operar de urgencia el del pecho a consecuencia de haber perdido mucha sangre por el momento no le vamos a quitar la bala de la espalda por lo que en estos momentos el agente Booth esta sedado ya que le dolía la espalda aún así la operación será llevada a cabo dentro de 5 horas cuando él se recupere de la transfusión. Lo que nos preocupa en estos momentos es la espalda ya que la bala está muy mal pero por lo demás la operación de la primera bala ha sido un éxito. - dijo el médico.

Doctor, antes de que Booth se desmayase me dijo que no sentía las piernas. ¿Cree, que fue por el impacto? ¿O por qué la bala le ha dañado la columna?

Miré, por el momento no le puedo decir. Lo que sí le puedo decir es que le hemos hecho una radiografía y la bala esta en un mal sitio, esperemos que cuando abramos nos encontremos algo mejor de no ser así el tiempo nos dirá que es lo que sucede.

¿Puedo verle? - dijo Bren llorando.

Por supuesto. La llevaré a su cuarto. - dijo el médico acompañando a Brennan.

Ya en la habitación, ella se acercó a Booth y le besó en los labios a lo que él le correspondió pero él no se acordaba de lo que había pasado sólo recordaba que alguien le disparó por la espalda lo demás lo tiene en blanco además de notar el segundo disparó que fue en el pecho.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	29. Cap29: BOOTH ES OPERADO DE LA ESPALDA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 29 - BOOTH ES OPERADO DE LA ESPALDA**

- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te encuentras? - dijo Bren dándole un beso a su novio.  
>- Bones, estoy bien aunque un poco dolorido, ¿qué ha pasado? – contesto Booth.<br>- ¿No recuerdas nada?  
>- Recuerdo que iba a ir al coche a coger una chaleco antibalas ya que ayer recibí una llamada de alguien que me intentó matar hace unos años así que decidí no arriesgarme y por eso fui al coche luego noté como algo me daba en la espalda y lo demás no lo recuerdo sólo sé que noté un impacto en el pecho.<br>- La operación salió muy bien pero de momento sólo te han sacado la bala del pecho porque te han tenido que hacer una transfusión ya que perdiste mucha sangre y hasta que no te recuperes de la transfusión no se atreven a operarte la espalda. - dijo Bren un poco triste.  
>- ¿Qué pasa, Bones? – pregunto Booth.<br>- Booth, es posible que hasta que no te operen no se sepa como tienes la espalda.  
>- Bones, ¿me estás diciendo que me puedo quedar paralítico? - dijo Booth preocupado.<br>- Booth eso no lo vamos a saber de momento, de acuerdo. Y si eso pasa lo superaremos juntos porque te quiero y te apoyaré en todo.  
>- Bones, gracias por estar conmigo. - dijo Booth haciéndose el fuerte.<br>- Bueno mi amor tienes que descansar pero si quieres me quedó contigo.  
>- Si, por favor.<p>

Al cabo de unas horas llegó el médico y les dijo a Bren y a Booth que ya le podían operar de la espalda ya que había recuperado toda la sangre que había perdido en la operación del pecho. Pero por una parte Booth tenía miedo de entrar en el quirófano porque sabía que posiblemente no volvería a caminar y eso era lo que no podía soportar así que Booth ya estaba a punto de entrar en quirófano cuando de repente Sully le dijo que habían conseguido detener al que le había disparado y que todos los del equipo estaban con él y que le deseaba que todo  
>saliese bien ya que querían que volviese pronto al trabajo, al cabo de unos minutos los médicos entraron con el paciente en el quirófano para comenzar a operarle.<p>

Mientras Booth era operado de la espalda los demás estaban en la sala de espera esperando a que algún médico les viniese a decir algo sobre cómo había salido la operación, pasaron 5 horas desde que Booth había entrado al quirófano y ellos ya estaban preocupados de que algo  
>hubiera salido mal pero al cabo de un rato un médico salió del quirófano y se dirigió hablar con ellos.<p>

- ¿Familiares del agente Booth? – pregunto el médico.  
>- Somos nosotros. ¿Cómo ha ido la operación? – dijo Bones.<br>- La operación ha ido muy bien. – contesto el médico.  
>- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en terminar la operación? – pregunto Jared.<br>- Hemos tardado en terminar la operación porque nos ha costado sacar la bala.  
>- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre? – pregunto Parker.<br>- Tu padre está bien, lo único que nos preocupa es cuando se despierte. Ya que le costará asumir que necesitará hacer rehabilitación si quiere recuperar la movilidad de las piernas. – contesto el médico.  
>- ¿Quiere decir que mi compañero estará en una silla de ruedas? – pregunto Sully.<br>- Desgraciadamente así es, gracias a dios la bala no le ha dañado la columna, sin embargo, la bala le ha provocado una lesión temporal el problema es que tiene un 10% de probabilidades de que la lesión no soy permanente. En unas semanas podrá empezar la rehabilitación pero hasta dentro de unos meses no sabremos si habrá o no recuperado la movilidad.  
>- Gracias, ¿podemos entrar a verle? – pregunto Parker.<br>- Por ser agente, les dejaré que pasen todos.  
>- Gracias. – dijeron todos.<br>- De nada.

Nada más terminar de hablar con el médico todos pasaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Booth que por cierto estaba despierto aunque un poco drogado por los tranquilizantes ya que le dolía la espalda, todos le abrazaron y le dijeron que todo iba a estar bien que pronto volvería a caminar que sólo era una lesión temporal y que con rehabilitación y esfuerzo volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	30. Cap30: BOOTH ES DADO DE ALTA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 30 - BOOTH ES DADO DE ALTA **

Tras pasar 2 semanas en el hospital a Booth le habían dado ya el alta y ya podía volver a su casa aunque lo difícil estaba a punto de llegar ya que dentro de unas semanas empezaba su rehabilitación si quería recuperar la movilidad de las piernas así que Brennan que había pedido el día libre para estar con su novio fue a buscarle al hospital y ambos se fueron a su casa ya que esté quería hablar en privado con su chica.

- Mi amor, ya hemos llegado. - dijo al mismo tiempo que le acercó la silla de ruedas para que Booth se sentará en ella.  
>- Bones, gracias pero no hace falta que me traigas la silla.<br>- Booth, ¿cómo piensas coger la silla sino te la traigo? Te olvidas que de momento estás postrado en esta silla.  
>- Claro que no lo he olvidado pero me duele recordarlo y… ¿si no vuelvo a ser el mismo de antes? – pregunto Booth.<br>- Cariño, volverás a ser el mismo pero para ello tienes que tener un poco de paciencia porque la rehabilitación será dura pero sé que tienes un enorme corazón de león y sé que podrás con todo lo que te propongas y eso para mí es lo más importante para creer que serás el mismo.  
>- ¿Sabes por qué te amo tanto? – dijo Booth besándola en los labios.<br>- No. ¿Por qué? - dijo Bones correspondiendo al beso de Booth.  
>- Porque haces las cosas más fáciles de lo que son y eso me encanta, porque haces que pueda volver a confiar eso es lo que quiero.<br>- Te amo.

Ambos pasaron la noche juntos pero sin pasar nada entre ellos ya que los dos querían esperar un poco a que todo volviera a la normalidad pero de momento a ellos les gustaba ir poco a poco ya que para ellos lo importante era poder estar juntos porque no había nada más bonito que un amor tan profundo como el que ellos sentían.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	31. Cap31: SULLIVAN LLAMÓ A BOOTH

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 31 - SULLIVAN LLAMÓ A BOOTH**

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana cuando de repente suena el teléfono y lo coge sin darse cuenta Bones y cuando lo coge, descubre que es Sully y que quiere hablar con Booth ya que el prisionero quiere hablar con él ya que supuestamente fue él quien disparo al agente pero  
>Brennan le dice a Sully que Booth está durmiendo que había pasado una mala noche y que no quería despertarle pero al cabo de unos minutos Booth se empezó a despertar y Bones le pasó el teléfono y esté lo cogió.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Sully? - dijo Booth cogiendo el teléfono.  
>- Booth, te llamaba para decirte que nuestro detenido quiere<br>hablar contigo. – contesto Sully.  
>- Sully, lo siento pero no voy a ir al FBI.<br>- ¿Por qué no vienes? – pregunto Sully.  
>- Porque no quiero que me vean así y les dé lastima por eso te pido Sully que hables tu con el detenido. - dijo Booth colgando el teléfono.<br>- Booth, ¿por qué no vas a ver al detenido? - dijo Bones un poco preocupada por él.  
>- Porque no quiero que me vean así. – contesto Booth.<br>- Booth, pronto estarás bien y serás el mismo de siempre pero tienes que tener paciencia.  
>- Te quiero pero en estos momentos Bones no quiero ir al FBI.<p>

Al cabo de unas horas Bones se fue al Jeffersonian dejando a Booth en casa ya que había pasado una mala noche ya que había tenido muchos dolores en la espalda así que hoy él no iría a la rehabilitación sólo quería dormir un poco. Bones ya había llegado al Jeffersonian y se  
>había metido en su despacho para mirar unas cosas en el ordenador ya que quería saber lo que había para hoy pero en ese momento llegó Angie y se extrañó verla ahí ya que ella veía la cara de Huesos y se daba cuenta de que estaba preocupada.<p>

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bren? – pregunto Angie.  
>- Nada, sólo que estoy un poco preocupada por Booth.<br>- ¿No fuiste a verle ayer?  
>- Estuve toda la noche con él pero no paso nada.<br>- ¿Entonces por qué estas preocupada?  
>- Porque Booth no ha pasado una buena noche.<br>- ¿Por qué ha pasado mala noche?  
>- Porque ha tenido muchos dolores y la verdad es que creo que se está rindiendo.<br>- ¿Ha empezado la rehabilitación?  
>- Todavía no.<br>- ¿Cuándo empieza?  
>- Tendría que haber empezado hoy pero ha tenido dolores y no ha pegado ojo así que le he dejado en su casa para que duerma un poco.<br>- Bueno Bren, me tengo que ir. - dijo marchándose.

Ángela ya se había ido del despacho de Bren y está estaba un poco cansada así que decidió tumbarse un poco en el sofá para así poder descansar un poco pero nada más tumbarse le sonó el móvil y lo cogió era Booth.

ESPERO REVIEWS


	32. Cap 32 : BOOTH LLAMA A BRENNAN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 32 - BOOTH LLAMA A BRENNAN**

- ¿Dígame? – pregunto Bren cogiendo el móvil.  
>- Hola Bones, ¿qué haces?<br>- Me estaba tumbando en el sofá un rato porque de momento no tenemos ningún cadáver.  
>- Me alegro mucho.<br>- Booth, ¿qué te pasa? Te noto un poco raro. - dijo Bren preocupada.  
>- Bones, necesito... que vengas y me lleves al médico.<br>- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Bren.  
>- Me duele bastante la espalda.<br>- Mi amor ten paciencia hace dos semanas que te operaron, es normal que te duela.  
>- ¿Y es normal que no me pueda colocar en la silla? – pregunto Booth.<br>- Esta bien mi amor voy para allá, ahora nos vemos. – dijo Bren colgando el teléfono.

Al cabo de una hora llegó Brennan al apartamento de Booth y como la puerta estaba abierta entró y vio a Booth en la cama súper nervioso por supuesto ella estaba preocupada por el ya que no sabía lo que le pasaba hasta que vio lo asustado que estaba.

- Booth, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo Bones preocupada.  
>- No me puedo levantar de la cama. - dijo Booth asustado.<br>- Es normal que no te puedas levantar de la cama no tienes movilidad en las piernas. - dijo Bren intentando animar a su novio.  
>- ¡ESO YA LO SÉ! - dijo Booth gritando.<br>- Entonces, si lo sabes, no entiendo lo que te pasa.  
>- Me pasa que no me puedo levantar de la cama, que tengo ganas de ir a la cocina y no puedo levantarme.<br>- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tumbado? – pregunto Bren.  
>- Llevo 4 horas intentando levantarme y no puedo, ¿qué me está pasando?<br>- No losé mi amor, pero tenemos que ir al médico. – dijo ayudándole a vestirse.  
>- Gracias, Bones. - dijo Booth besándola apasionadamente.<p>

Nada más terminarle de vestir Bones le ayudó a levantarse de la cama y le sentó en la silla de ruedas y se dirigieron al coche para llevarle al hospital ya que no era normal que no se pudiera levantar de la cama.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	33. Cap33 : BOOTH VA AL HOSPITAL

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 33 - BOOTH VA AL HOSPITAL**

Ya habían llegado al hospital para que algún médico atendiese a Booth y así averiguar que le estaba pasando para que no se pudiera levantarse de la cama así que ambos esperaron a que la enfermera saliese al cabo de unos minutos la enfermera salió y les llamó para que pasaran a la consulta y así poder ver lo que le pasaba a Booth en la espalda.

- Agente Booth, pueden pasar. - dijo la enfermera llevándoles a la consulta.

Gracias. - dijo Booth un poco preocupado.

Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – pregunto el médico.

Creo que algo va mal. - dijo Booth.

¿Has empezado con la rehabilitación? – pregunto el médico.

No, todavía no he ido.

¿Y eso? – pregunto de nuevo el médico.

Porque no he dormido muy bien he tenido dolores además cuando estado tumbado en la cama no me he podido levantar de ella.

Está bien, te voy hacer una radiografía para ver que te pasa.

Voy a llamar al Jeffersonian para decir a Cam que llegaré más tarde. Te quiero mi amor. -dijo Bren saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Te voy hacer ahora mismo la radiografía a ver que es lo que te pasa.

De acuerdo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el médico trajo los resultados de la radiografía que le había hecho a Booth pero las noticias no eran muy buenas ya que había algo que no estaba claro. 

Booth, ya tengo los resultados de la radiografía. - dijo el médico serio.

¿Qué pasa, doctor? - dijo Booth preocupado.

Booth, los resultados muestran que como no empieces lo antes posible con la rehabilitación será imposible que vuelvas a caminar.

¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Booth.

Me refiero a que están bajando las posibilidades de que vuelvas a andar, antes tenías un 90% de caminar y un 10% de no caminar pero ese dolor que sufres en la espalda es porque tú tardas en hacer la rehabilitación y eso está perjudicando a tu espalda ahora tienes un 80% de caminar y un 20% de no caminar, te lo digo en serio sino haces rehabilitación seguirás empeorando tanto que te quedarás paralítico.

¿Y si me sigue doliendo? – pregunto Booth.

Booth, si te sigue doliendo será porque no funciona la rehabilitación. Y de ser así Booth será que la lesión aunque sea temporal tu espalda no reacciona y habría que ver el porqué pero de momento no te preocupes haz la rehabilitación y ven a verme dentro de dos meses si en esos meses no hay mejoría veremos lo que pasa.

Gracias, doctor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Booth le contó todo lo que le había dicho el médico y está le dijo que le ayudaría en todo para que se recuperase lo antes posible ya que ambos querían la antigua vida, una vida sin complicaciones.

ESPERO REVIEWS


	34. Cap34: BOOTH COMIENZA LA REHABILITACION

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 34 - BOOTH COMIENZA LA REHABILITACIÓN**

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que visitó al médico para ver lo que le estaba pasando en la espalda al final hoy empieza la rehabilitación y la verdad es que está un poco nervioso ya que lo único que él quiere es volver a ser el de antes pero tiene miedo de que ese sueño de volver a caminar se rompa pero gracias a su relación con Bones y gracias al amor que él siente por ella, gracias a todo eso es lo que hace que Booth vaya a rehabilitación.

Mientras Booth está en rehabilitación, Bones se ha ido al Jeffersonian ya que la habían llamado para que fuera a donde se encontraba el cadáver y allí mismo se encontró con Sully que era el  
>sustituto de Booth hasta que esté se recuperase luego volverían a ser los tres quien llevase los casos. Sin embargo había un pequeño problema era que faltaba una hora para que Booth acabase por hoy la rehabilitación y de momento no sabía si iba a poder ir a buscarle o se lo tenía que pedir a Angie.<p>

- Brennan, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto Sully.  
>- Nada, sólo que no sé si podré ir a recoger a Booth a la rehabilitación. – contesto Bren.<br>- ¿Cuándo empezó?  
>- Empezó hace unas horas tenía que haber empezado hace algunas semanas pero tuvo muchos dolores y bueno hoy ha empezado.<br>- ¿A qué hora termina? – pregunta Sully.  
>- Termina dentro de una hora, pero no te preocupes que si no puedo ir a recogerle, puede ir Ángela. – respondió Brennan.<br>- De acuerdo.

Llegó el momento en el que Brennan tenía que ir a por Booth pero como tenía mucho trabajo llamó a Ángela y la dijo si podía ir ella a por Booth y está le dijo que no podía pero como estaba con Hodgins se lo preguntó a esté y le dijo que no le importaba ir a por Booth a la rehabilitación y así fue, Hodgins se fue a buscar a Booth una vez allí vio como Booth dejaba de andar y por más que la entrenadora le decía que siguiese pero él no lo hacía ya que le dolía la espalda.

- Venga Booth, con fuerza que ya lo tienes; sé que lo puedes hacer. ¿Pero qué haces, por qué te paras? - dijo la entrenadora viéndole quieto.  
>- No puedo más, estoy agotado y no puedo dar más pasos. – contesto Booth.<br>- No voy a dejar que abandones.  
>- No te queda otra, ¿vale?<br>- Eric, trae la silla. Mañana nos vemos a la misma hora.  
>- Esta bien. Eric, ya se la llevó yo. - dijo Hodgins cogiendo la silla.<br>- ¿Jack, qué haces aquí? – pregunto Booth sorprendido de ver a Hodgins.  
>- Bren no podía llamó a Angie tampoco así que me ofrecí para venir a buscarte.<br>- Gracias.  
>- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Hodgins.<br>- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Booth.  
>- Me imagino que si no has seguido es porque te duele la espalda pero tienes que intentarlo aunque te duela porque si no, nunca te vas a levantar de esta silla si quieres levantarte de ella.<br>- ¿Sabes qué? No tomo consejos de cerebritos como tú.  
>- Yo seré un cerebrito pero soy honesto con mis amigos y con la gente que me importa. Y con una lesión temporal como la tuya, deberías haber empezado la rehabilitación el mismo día que saliste del hospital y a lo mejor ya estarías fuera de esa silla. No te obligas a ti mismo.<br>- ¿Estás bromeando? Me encantaría darte diez minutos del dolor que sufro cada vez que intentó dar un paso.  
>- Booth, he tenido amigos que han estado en tu situación pero ellos tenían la lesión permanente y sé que se cambiarían por ti en un minuto.<br>- Jack, mira... has venido a recogerme y a llevarme con mi chica, ¿cierto? Pues vamos.  
>- Uno de mis amigos tuvo un accidente de coche y se quedó paralítico los médicos le dijeron que no volvería a caminar pero él sabía que lo podía lograr le costó mucho tiempo, le dolía pero lo consiguió, ¿sabes por qué?<br>- No.  
>- Porque aunque le doliese sabía que aguantar el dolor es el milagro por cada cosa que amas. Booth inténtalo si no lo quieres hacer por ti hazlo por los tuyos.<br>- ¿Nos podemos ir?

Nada más salir de la rehabilitación se dirigieron hacia el Jeffersonian donde se encontraba Brennan.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	35. Cap35 : BOOTH VUELVE A CAMINAR

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 35 - BOOTH VUELVE A CAMINAR**

Han pasado varios meses desde que Booth empezó la rehabilitación y de momento no podía andar aunque su médico le dijo que su lesión estaba mejorando no entendía lo que le estaba pasando así que como a él le apetecía volver a los escenarios aunque fuera en una silla de ruedas no le importaba sólo quería estar con su chica y con su gran amigo Sully así que se dirigió al escenario del crimen donde estarían Bones y Sully nada más llegar todos se sorprendieron de que volviese a trabajar estando todavía en silla de ruedas a lo que él por supuesto le dijo que se aburría de estar en casa y que quería distraerse con algo entonces todos le dieron la bienvenida y como él quería estar un rato con Bones fue para allá pero él vio que había casquillos y le vino a la mente el tiroteo que sufrió y el que le dejó en una silla de ruedas pero en ese momento Huesos le ayudó a recoger los casquillos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? – pregunto Bones.  
>- Me pasa que ya han pasado meses y sigo sin sentir nada. No hay movimiento, ni hormigueo, no siento nada. – contesto Booth.<br>- Cariño, tienes que ser más paciente.  
>- Tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que puede que no me vuelva a levantar de esta maldita silla, es lo que tenemos que hacer.<br>- El médico te ha dicho que la lesión no ha empeorado todo lo contrario la lesión va mejorando no tienes dañada la columna vertebral sólo es una simple lesión temporal causada por la bala.  
>- Sí, pero ¿cómo puedo olvidar lo que me dijo el médico? "<em>De que la lesión va desapareciendo pero que la espalda no reacciona y que es posible de que si no reacciona en unas semanas me tendrán que operar<em>" ¿Cómo se hace eso?  
>- Bueno, para empezar, sigue haciendo rehabilitación. Por otra parte sino te recuperas no pasará nada porque te voy a seguir queriendo igual.<br>- Te amo. - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que mueve el pie sin darse cuenta.  
>- Mi amor, acabas de mover el pie. - dijo Bones viendo como movía el pie.<p>

Así empezó a mover el pie y claro se puso contento porque no se lo esperaba así que Bones le llevó al médico y le hicieron unas cuantas pruebas para ver como se encontraba la espalda hasta que descubrieron que todo estaba bien pero que sería posible que aunque ya no existiera ninguna lesión en la espalda le quedase alguna secuela por ejemplo dolores en la espalda.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	36. Cap36: BOOTH LE PIDE MATRIMONIO A BONES

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 36 - BOOTH LE PIDE MATRIMONIO A BONES**

Tras pasar varios meses con un bastón el agente Booth ya andaba perfectamente aunque cuando corría para detener a los asesinos le empezaba a doler un poco la espalda pero al final del día se le pasaba al fin y al cabo el médico ya se lo había dicho que lo más seguro era que después del disparo le quedase alguna secuela en la espalda pero es posible que con el paso del tiempo el dolor iría a menos y desaparecería del todo. Sin embargo una parte de él, quería cambiar y esta vez iba a pedirle a Brennan que se casará con él así que se fue a una joyería para comprar un anillo precioso y nada más acabar allí, se dirigió al Jeffersonian y se encontró con Angie a la que le preguntó que donde estaba Bones ya que quería decirle algo importante.

- ¿Qué tal estás Booth? - dijo Angie sorprendida de ver a Booth.

- Estoy mejor, como ves ya no necesito bastón aunque reconozco que a veces cuando corro y persigo a los delincuentes me duele la espalda pero según el médico eso es normal. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra mi chica? - pregunto Booth.

- Esta en su despacho. Me alegro de a verte visto. - dijo Angie abrazándole.

- Gracias Ángela. - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que se iba al despacho de Bones.

_Mientras, en el despacho de Brennan... _

- Dra. Brennan. ¿Estás por casualidad embarazada? - pregunto Cam.

- Si, Cam. Estoy embarazada de dos meses. - contesto Brennan.

- ¿Y Booth lo sabe?

- No, no quiero contárselo de momento.

- ¿Por? ¿No es de él?

- Claro que es de él, lo concebimos el mismo día que dejó el bastón pero en estos momentos estoy hecha un lio, por una parte amo a Booth pero tener un hijo ahora, no sé.

- Brennan, ¿estás pensando en abortar?

- No lo sé.

- Bueno me tengo que ir. - dijo Cam al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba con Booth.

Nada más salir Cam del despacho de Brennan, entró Booth y lo primero que hizo fue besar a su chica ya que estaba feliz y quería compartirlo con ella.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	37. Cap37:BOOTH LE PIDE MATRIMONIO A BONES 2

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 37 - BOOTH LE PIDE MATRIMONIO A BONES (2ª PARTE)**

_Ya en el despacho de Bones..._

- Hola mi amor. - dijo Booth dándole un beso en los labios.

- Hola cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Bren.

- Quería venir a ver a mi chica y además quiero darle una cosa a la mujer a la que amo y con la que quiero compartir toda mi vida. - dijo dándole la caja.

- ¿Y esto? - pregunto Bones.

- Esto es un regalo que quiero darte pero hay otra cosa que quiero decirte antes de que lo abras. Bones eres mi vida y aunque me ha costado; he conseguido que me quieras y que reconozcas que estas enamorada de mí por eso te doy esto para que lo abras. Hemos vivido cosas preciosas pero también cosas malas pero sabemos que juntos podremos con todo por todo ello te amo.

- Es precioso. - dijo Bren con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi mujer? - pregunto Booth.

- No Booth. - contesto Bren rechazando el anillo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque piensas que soy fuerte pero no lo soy.

- Bones, no te entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? Somos novios, es como si quisieras que rompiéramos.

- Booth, casi te mueres. Puede ocurrir otra vez, ¿y si la próxima vez nadie llega a ti? No lo podría soportar.

- Bones, eso no volverá a pasar.

- Booth, envidio tu capacidad de sustituir optimismo por realidad.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez necesitamos tomarnos unos días de vacaciones, cada uno por nuestro lado.

- Podría necesitar más que unos días, podría necesitar más tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que no puedo más, que no quiero que un día me llamen y me digan que has muerto, estoy cansada de ver cómo te hacen daño no quiero eso. Lo siento pero es mejor que lo dejemos antes de que se complique.

- Esta bien, es tu decisión. - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que se iba.

Después de ver como Booth se iba triste de su despacho pensó en lo que haría ahora que estaba embarazada de Booth y en que ella había roto con él porque ya no soportaba tener miedo de que algo malo le pasara a su amado. Así que decidió seguir adelante con el embarazo pero sin decir nada a Booth pero lo que no sabía Brennan era que después de esto Booth iría hablar con su jefe para pedirle que Sully fuera el nuevo compañero de Brennan ya que por motivos ajenos al trabajo no quería seguir trabajando con ella.

_Al día siguiente, Sully llamó a Brennan…_

- ¿Dígame? - pregunto Bren cogiendo el teléfono.

- Brennan, soy Sully. Te llamó para decirte que tenemos un caso, han encontrado un cadáver en una discoteca. - contesto Sully.

- ¿Y Booth? - dijo sorprendida de que no la hubiera llamado él.

- Brennan, no sé lo que os ha pasado, pero ayer Booth le pidió al jefe que yo fuera tu nuevo compañero.

- Entiendo, supongo que es lo mejor en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Pues que he roto con él y no sé que hacer. Además hay algo que no le he dicho.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No le he dicho que estoy esperando un hijo de él, Sully no le puedes decir que estoy embarazada de dos meses.

- Vale, te veo en el escenario del crimen. - dijo Sully colgando.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	38. Cap38: BOOTH DECIDE MARCHARSE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 38 - BOOTH DECIDE MARCHARSE **

Tras pasar toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo que le había dicho Bones, decidió irse durante un año fuera de Washington ya que no podía seguir trabajando con ella y como ya no era su compañero lo tenía más fácil pero sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón sabía que siempre querría a Bones aunque ella no haya aceptado casarse con él sabía que ella también le quería pero no podía estar al lado de la persona a la que ama. En estos momentos por eso decidió irse hoy mismo sin decir nada a nadie ya que no quería que nadie supiera que se iba. Sin embargo sólo una persona sabía que se iba, esa persona era su amigo Sully así que como era el único que lo sabía se ofreció a llevarle al aeropuerto pero una vez allí se dio cuenta que no quería irse pero tampoco quería ver en estos momentos a Brennan así que Booth le dijo a Sully lo siguiente:

- Sully, necesito que le digas a Brennan que me ido aunque sea mentira.

- Vale, ¿pero se dará cuenta en cuánto te vea en el FBI?

- No me verá en el FBI porque le he pedido al jefe una excedencia de un año.

- ¿Has dejado el FBI? - pregunto Sully.

- Si, pero temporalmente. - contesto Booth.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya me he jugado muchas veces la vida y de momento no quiero seguir, necesito un descanso y he decidido irme del FBI pero Brennan no se debe enterar.

- De acuerdo, pero hay algo que debes saber, aunque prometí no contártelo, pero eres mi amigo y no puedo callarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Booth.

- Brennan, está embarazada de dos meses. - respondió Sully.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- Porque no sabe que hacer.

- ¿Sully, lo sabía cuando cortó conmigo?

- Si.

- Perfecto. Ahora si voy hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho hace un rato, acércame al aeropuerto me marcho.

Pasaron las horas y Booth ya había cogido el avión que le llevaría a Los Ángeles donde empezaría una nueva vida, había prometido a Sully que nada más llegar le llamaría por teléfono.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	39. Cap39: DOS MESES MÁS TARDE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 39 - DOS MESES MÁS TARDE**

Han pasado ya dos meses y Brennan no sabía nada de Booth y se estaba empezando a preocupar y la verdad es que en estos momentos no le convenía mucho ya que estaba embarazada y no quería perder al bebé ya que era el hijo del hombre al que todavía amaba pero no podía seguir preocupada por eso decidió ir al FBI y hablar con Sully ya que él debía de saber algo de Booth.

Mientras tanto Sully hablaba por teléfono con Booth ya que de momento no tenía ningún caso.

- Sully, ¿qué tal está Brennan? - pregunto Booth.

- Brennan está bien y de momento el embarazo va perfecto ya está de cuatro meses, se le va notando la tripa. Booth, han pasado dos meses desde que te fuiste. La sigues queriendo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que la sigo queriendo, como el primer día pero estos dos meses aquí en Los Ángeles me han hecho cambiar, Sully amo demasiado a Brennan pero no puedo y no quiero volver a Washington.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Sully.

- Quiero decir que me quedan 10 meses más de excedencia, en cuanto se cumpla los meses. Sintiéndolo mucho volveré a Washington pero para dimitir.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con lo de Brennan y tu futuro hijo?

- Ella no me lo contó así que me daré por no enterado aunque sepa que allí en Washington tenga un hijo.

- ¿Y Parker, qué tal? - pregunto Sully.

- Parker está feliz lleva 2 meses sin ir al cole así que está feliz pero extraña a Brennan sin embargo acepta esta vida.

- Booth te tengo que dejar, viene Brennan y seguro que quiere saber si he hablado contigo.

- Sully no le digas nada, la quiero pero no quiso casarse conmigo así que te pido no le digas donde estoy. - dijo Booth colgando.

Nada más colgar el teléfono vio a Brennan entrar en su despacho sabía en ese momento que Brennan le preguntaría si sabía algo de Booth y él aunque hubiera jurado lealtad a su amigo no podía mentir a Brennan así que nada más entrar Brennan a su despacho empezó a preguntarle.

- ¿Sully, sabes dónde está Booth? - pregunto Bren.

- No, ¿por? - contesto Sully.

- Porque hace 2 meses que no le veo en el FBI y me gustaría saber dónde está.

- No sé donde esta porque no está en Washington.

- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar Bren.

- Lo que oyes, hace 2 meses presentó al jefe una excedencia de un año y se ha ido a Los Ángeles. Y otra cosa, él sabe que va a ser padre no me lo pude callar.

- Esta bien, ¿que dijo?

- Que porque no se lo habías dicho y si lo sabías cuando cortaste con él y claro le dije que si y él me contestó que perfecto que ahora si iba a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho que era coger un vuelo a Los Ángeles.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes, pero hay un problema y es que le quedan 10 meses y después volverá a Washington para entregar su carta de dimisión al jefe del FBI.

- Gracias por decírmelo.

- ¿Qué vas hacer?

- No haré nada, lo siento pero creo que yo tengo la culpa de que se haya ido y de que no vuelva.

Pasaron los meses Brennan estaba ya de 8 meses y hacía 6 meses que Booth se había ido pero de pronto alguien llama a la puerta de la casa y decide abrirla y se lleva una grata sorpresa al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Booth, un Booth cambiado y diferente.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	40. Cap40: BOOTH REGRESA PARA EL JUICIO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 40 - BOOTH REGRESA PARA EL JUICIO**

- ¡Booth! - dijo Bren al abrir la puerta.

- Hola Tempe. Se te ve bien.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Tempe? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Porque te llamas así, ¿no?

- Sí. ¿Qué haces en Washington, si aún te queda 4 meses en Los Ángeles?

- He venido a testificar contra Thomas ya que me disparó en la espalda y luego en el pecho. Brennan el embarazo te sienta bien. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - pregunto Booth.

- Porque no sabía que hacer, si tenerlo o no. - contesto Bren.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir.

- ¿Y Parker? - pregunto Bren.

- Parker esta en Los Ángeles con mi hermano. Y ahora me voy, adiós. - contesto Booth marchándose.

Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y Brennan no conseguía dormir ya que le dolía mucho el vientre pero no le preocupaba ya que según ella era que el bebé quería que Booth estuviera a su lado pero ella al verle le vio tan cambiado, que ni le reconocía ya que él estaba seco con ella y se dio cuenta de que Booth había cambiado mucho, tanto que ya no sabía lo que pasaría cuando naciese el bebé, al final Bren consiguió dormir ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora que era así que siguió durmiendo ya que estaba muy cansada.

Ya por la mañana en el juicio se encontraba Booth y el acusado además de los jurados y de las personas que querían ver el juicio sobre todo Sully que quería apoyar en estos momentos a su mejor amigo, al cabo de unos minutos apareció el juez que presidiría el juicio a fuera en la entrada de los juzgados había muchos periodistas.

- Estamos aquí frente al juzgado donde el caso del asesino de policías finalmente comienza hoy. El acusado, Thomas se defenderá así mismo de múltiples cargos entre ellos de secuestro y asesinato a un agente federal además se espera el testimonio de una de sus víctimas: _El agente del FBI Seely Booth que recibió dos disparos uno en la espalda y otro en el pecho._

_Mientras tanto en el juicio..._

- ¿Estás bien, Booth? - pregunto Sully.

- Claro, que estoy bien. - contesto Booth.

- Bien, porque estamos frente a frente con el hombre que te disparó y trató de matarte.

- ¿Estáis listos para comenzar? - pregunto Caroline.

- Contra antes empecemos, antes podré regresar a Los Ángeles. - contesto Booth.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Caroline al mismo tiempo que se sentaban.

- Señora Caroline, su primer testigo.

- Llamo a declarar al Agente Especial Seely Booth.

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- Lo juró. - contesto Booth al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el estrado.

- Agente Booth, ¿es cierto que el señor Thomas le llamó días antes del tiroteo por teléfono?

- Así fue.

- ¿Me puede decir lo que dijo el acusado? - pregunto Caroline.

- Me dijo que fuera atento porque la próxima vez pensaba acabar con lo que había empezado.

- ¿Qué fue lo qué había empezado?

- Hace cinco años antes de venir a Washington, el agente Sully y yo recibimos una llamada anónima diciendo que había habido un tiroteo así que fuimos, ninguno sabía que aquello era una trampa ya que alguien a lo lejos disparó pero hirieron a Sully.

- ¿Esa misma persona que le intentó matar una vez, está hoy acá?

- Sí.

- No hay más preguntas. - termino diciendo Caroline.

Pasaron las horas y el juicio estaba a punto de concluir, Booth estaba tranquilo porque sabía que Thomas pagaría por lo que le hizo así fue. Al cabo de unas horas el juicio volvió a comenzar pero esta vez era para dictaminar sentencia.

- Gente del jurado, ¿qué han escrito? - pregunto el Juez.

- Por atentar contra la vida de un agente federal, le declaramos culpable. - contesto el jurado.

- ¿Qué se levante el acusado? Le condenó a cadena perpetua.

Nada más acabar el juicio Booth, Caroline y Sully fueron a celebrar que Thomas iba a ir a la cárcel de por vida y que ya nada malo le pasaría así que se fueron a su restaurante preferido y pidieron un par de cervezas con alcohol y otra sin alcohol.


	41. Cap41: BONES ES INGRESADA EN EL HOSPITAL

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 41 - BONES ES INGRESADA EN EL HOSPITAL**

**- **¿Qué vas hacer ahora Booth? - pregunto Caroline.

- Nada, aún me quedan 4 meses de vacaciones. - contesto Booth.

- ¿Y luego? - pregunto Sully.

- Vendré y presentaré mi carta de dimisión.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- Porque no podría estar en el mismo sitio que Bones. - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que le sonó el móvil.- ¿Dígame?

- Booth, soy Ángela te llamó porque Bren está en el hospital desde hace 2 horas. - dijo Angie.

- ¿Están bien? - pregunto Booth preocupado.

- No lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que me la he encontrado en su casa y estaba pálida y en cuanto se ha levantado de la cama, le ha empezado a doler mucho el vientre. Aún no sabemos cómo se encuentra tu hijo y Bren.

- Esta bien, voy para allá. - dijo Booth colgando.

Nada más colgar Booth le dijo a Caroline y a Sully que tenía que ir al hospital ya que Bren estaba ingresada y no sabía nada del estado de ellos así que como Booth no estaba en condiciones de conducir le llevó Sully ya que Caroline tenía cosas que hacer pero ya en el hospital le esperaba dos noticias una buena y una mala.

- Angie, ¿cómo está mi hijo y Bones? - pregunto Booth.

- Booth, todavía no sé nada de ellos. - contesto Angie.

- Gracias, Angie.

- Mira Booth, ese que sale es el médico de Brennan. - dijo mirando a la puerta.

- ¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan? - pregunto el médico.

- Sí, soy su ex novio. - dijo Booth nervioso.

- Si doctor, él es el ex novio y yo soy Ángela la amiga de Brennan, díganos doctor, ¿cómo están?

- Siento decirle esto pero la Dra. Brennan ha perdido mucha sangre estamos intentando detener la hemorragia pero es posible que sufra un aborto; de momento el bebé tiene latido pero no sabemos hasta que punto será efectivo.

- Por favor salven a los dos. Sin ella no quiero seguir viviendo.

- Tranquilo, haré todo lo posible por salvarles.

Pasaron los días y por suerte Bren ya había dado a luz a su bebé pero desgraciadamente el bebé estaba en observación ya que como Bren había perdido mucha sangre por eso tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea ya que no podían detener la hemorragia pero al final todo salió bien sólo que el bebé tendría que pasar unos días en observación para ver cómo evolucionaba pero Booth le había visto y decidió decírselo a la madre de su hijo.

- ¿Se puede, Bones? - pregunto Booth llamando a la puerta.

- Claro, ¿qué tal está nuestro hijo? - pregunto Bren.

- Esta en observación y está débil pero pronto se recuperará.

- ¿Qué vas hacer?

- Bones, aún me quedan 4 meses de excedencia pero voy a volver a Los Ángeles en cuanto te den de alta. - contesto Booth.

- ¿Por qué Booth? ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestro hijo?

- Porque aunque te siga queriendo y amando, fuiste tú quien cortó conmigo. Me ocultaste que estabas embarazada y eso no te lo puedo perdonar, no en estos momentos. En cuanto a nuestro hijo no le faltará de nada.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te vas?

**- **Bones, me voy a ir durante los meses que me quedan a Los Ángeles luego volveré y presentaré mi carta de dimisión lo que haga después no tengo ni idea.

- Booth, lo siento. Creo que cometí un grave error al romper contigo pero en ese momento me pediste matrimonio y no supe que hacer ni que contestar. Perdóname, pero si sigue en pie lo del matrimonio me gustaría aceptar.

- No Bones, ya no. Necesito tiempo para pensar, por eso te pido que esperes 4 meses a que vuelva.

Al cabo de unas horas Bones y Booth recibieron una gran sorpresa ya que el médico les trajo a su bebé y ambos le dieron las gracias por traer al bebé.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	42. Cap42:BOOTH DECIDE QUEDARSE EN WASHINGTO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 42 - BOOTH DECIDE QUEDARSE EN WASHINGTON**

Después de haber pasado los cuatro últimos meses en Los Ángeles, Booth decide volver a Washington pero primero tiene que hablar con su hijo y con Jared para ver si quieren volver a Washington o no, pero primero Booth habló con Jared antes de hablar con Parker.

- Booth, ¿qué haces? - dijo Jared viéndole como hacia la maleta.

- Estoy preparando la maleta ya ha pasado un año y llevó 4 meses sin ver a mi hijo quiero que Parker conozca a su hermano pequeño. -contesto Booth.

- ¿Y después que va a pasar? ¿Te vas a quedar en Washington o vas a volver aquí? - pregunto a Jared.

- Jared, hace un año te juró que me quedaría aquí pero después de estar un año aquí y ver nacer a mi hijo, me dado cuenta de que aunque Bones me haya dejado. La quiero y aunque se ha por separado quiero ver crecer a mi hijo.

- ¿Vas a dimitir?

- No, pedí una excedencia pero no voy a dimitir. Lo estado pensando y he decidido no dimitir quiero estar cerca de ellos, al menos cerca de mi hijo.

- Booth, ¿sigues enamorado de ella?

- Claro que sigo enamorado de ella. - respondió Booth.

- Papi, me gustaría que volviésemos a Washington quiero ver a mis amigos pero sobretodo quiero ver a Huesos. - dijo Parker nada más entrar.

- Hay algo que tengo que contarte, Huesos ha dado a luz a tu hermanito, tiene 4 meses es hermoso. ¿Por qué quieres que volvamos a casa?

- Porque la hecho de menos al igual que tú, además quiero conocer a mi hermanito. Pero quiero que volvamos todos incluido el tío. - dijo Parker señalando a Jared.

Pasaron muchas horas hasta que llegaron por fin a Washington nada más aterrizar los tres se dirigieron al Jeffersonian sin embargo los únicos que estaban en el Instituto Jeffersonian eran Hodgins, Cam y Ángela ya que Brennan se había ido al restaurante donde solía ir con Booth pero como esté aún no sabía dónde estaba Bones decidió hablar con uno de ellos por supuesto que todos se sorprendieron al ver a Booth en Washington.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	43. Cap43:BOOTH DECIDE QUEDARSE EN WASHINGT2

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 43 - BOOTH DECIDE QUEDARSE EN WASHINGTON (2ª PARTE)**

**- **¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaron Hodgins y Ángela al ver a Booth.

- Bueno tenía una excedencia de un año y bueno se ha cumplido la excedencia, además hace 4 meses nació mi hijo y quiero estar con él y con Bones. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Bones? - pregunto Booth.

- No lo sé. ¿Hodgins, sabes dónde está Brennan? - contestó Cam.

- No, pero seguro que Ángela lo sabe. - dijo Hodgins mirando a Ángela.

- Se dónde está tu chica.

- ¿Dónde? - pregunto Booth.

- Booth, ella está en el restaurante donde solías ir con ella a comer pero debes saber que Brennan se ha ido con Sully. – contesto Angie.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Booth sorprendido.

- Digo, que creo que a Sully le gusta tu chica.

- Ángela, lo que haga Brennan ya no es asunto mío fue ella quien no quiso casarse conmigo, fue ella quien decidió acabar con todo así que lo que haga ella no es asunto mío.

- Booth, me alegro de que hayas regresado.

- Bueno, me voy quiero ver a mi hijo.

Tras terminar y averiguar dónde se encontraba Bren decidió ir allí pero antes le dijo a Jared que se llevase a Parker ya que esté se estaba quedando dormido así que Jared se llevó a Parker y Booth se fue al restaurante donde se encontraba Bren y vio como está estaba con Sully por una parte pensó en no entrar pero sabía que aún la quería y que necesitaba hablar con ella así que entró en el restaurante y los dos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Booth.

- ¡BOOTH! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaron Bren y Sully.

- Bueno se ha cumplido mi excedencia y hemos querido volver.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Booth. Bueno yo os dejo, adiós princesa. - dijo Sully besando a Brennan al mismo tiempo que se iba.

- Te veo muy bien, ha crecido mucho nuestro hijo. Vaya ya han pasado 4 meses desde que diste a luz y me siento estúpido de haberme ido durante los meses que me quedaban de excedencia. - dijo Booth mirando a su hijo y a Brennan.

- ¿Qué vas hacer? - pregunto Bones.

- No pienso dimitir, no podría irme de Washington sabiendo que tengo un hijo. ¿Estáis juntos Sully y tú? - pregunto Booth.

- No. Yo te sigo queriendo, por favor volvamos a estar juntos.

- Yo también te quiero y me encantaría que volviéramos a estar juntos además os echaba de menos.

- ¿Y porque no volvemos a intentarlo? - pregunto Bren.

- Se que tienes miedo, que no crees en el amor Bones, pero el tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha valido la pena porque has empezado a creer en el amor pero cuando te pedí matrimonio rompiste conmigo pero aún así el año que estado fuera te echado de menos.

- Booth, yo te amo y te quiero pero tengo miedo de que te vuelvan a disparar y esta vez nadie te pueda salvar por eso no acepte casarme contigo pero gracias a ti sé lo que es el amor y es que cuando tengo miedo, tú estás ahí y me abrazas y me doy cuenta de que si me faltas no podría vivir sin ti. Haces que yo crea en el amor y eso es lo que quiero, porque has visto que siempre me has gustado. Has sobrevivido a muchas cosas y sabes que juntos podremos superar todos los obstáculos que haya en el mundo. Por ello te pido que me perdones y volvamos a estar juntos.

- Dices que eres miedosa y desconfiada, pero eso no es a lo que tienes miedo, tienes miedo a ser abandonada porque sufriste mucho pero yo te perdoné hace 4 meses cuando diste a luz a nuestro hijo eso te convierte en mi compañera, en mi amiga y en la persona a la que amo. No te lo voy a preguntar. Te amo Bones y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Booth yo también te amo y también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Así que quiero casarme contigo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro qué si, te quiero. - dijo Bren besándole en los labios.

- Pues entonces te doy esto, ¿cásate conmigo? - dice Booth dándole el anillo.

- Lo tenías guardado.

- Claro que sí.

Nada más besarse decidieron ir los tres al Jeffersonian para contarles que estaban prometidos ya que se amaban y querían compartir sus vidas para siempre.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	44. Cap44: BAUTIZO DE SEELY BOOTH BRENNAN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 44 - BAUTIZO DE SEELY BOOTH BRENNAN **

Una vez que fueron al Jeffersonian y les dijeron a todos que se iban a casar, Booth decidió ir a su casa para hablar con Parker y con su hermano Jared para decirles que se había reconciliado con Bones y que se iban a casar pero primero iban a bautizar a su hijo. Pero al contar eso Parker salió corriendo seguido de Booth dejando sólo a Jared.

- ¡Parker, ven aquí! - dijo Booth gritando.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - dijo Parker cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- Parker, ¿qué demonios te pasa? - pregunto Booth abriendo la puerta.

- Papá, ¿qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros? - pregunto Parker.

- Parker, seguiremos viviendo aquí en Washington pero en vez de que tú vivas con el tío vivirás con nosotros.

- Papá yo te quiero pero me duele dejar al tío.

- Esta bien, te propongo un trato y es el siguiente. ¿Qué te parece si compramos la parcela que hay al lado del tío y nos hacemos una casa enorme con jardín y todo?

- Me parece bien. Pero se lo tienes que decir a mamá.

- Parker, tú madre está muerta.

- Ya lo sé y no me refiero a mi madre sino a Huesos, papá yo quiero a Brennan para mí ella es mi mamá y sé que nunca olvidaré a mi verdadera mamá pero ella está muerta y Bren no.

- Parker, mañana es el bautizo de tu hermano y dentro de unos días será la boda.

- Me encanta, te quiero. - dijo Parker abrazando a Booth.

- Y yo a ti. - dijo Booth dándole un beso a su hijo.

Al día siguiente era el bautizo de Seeley Booth Brennan habían asistido todos los invitados pero había una persona que no había sido invitada y sin embargo estaba escondida para que nadie lo viera, Booth y Brennan se encargaron de montar toda la fiesta. Bren llegó con su hijo en brazos, el cura ya lo esperaba, Ángela cogió a su sobrino y ahijado en brazos, Hodgins se situó con la vela junto a ella.

- ¿Estáis preparados para asumir la responsabilidad que esto conlleva? - preguntó el cura a los padrinos.

- Si se refiere a enseñarle a ver la vida desde el amor, acompañarle, cuidarle... encubrirle, ¿cuándo cometa algún error? Sí, estoy lista - contesto Angie.

- Es una gran responsabilidad y un gran honor... estoy listo padre. - dijo Hodgins.

El bautizo continuó, el bebé apenas lloró cuando el cura vertió sobre su cabecita el agua bautismal, tras la ceremonia en la sala había una pequeña recepción para todos pero de repente Booth vio a alguien escondido detrás de un árbol y entonces él se dirigió al árbol.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Caroline? - pregunto Booth.

- Siento no haberte llamado pero sabía que era el bautizó de tú hijo por eso te estaba esperando aquí para decirte algo. – contesto a Booth.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Booth.

- ¿Vas a volver al FBI?

- Supongo que sí, al final no dimití. ¿Por?

- Porque Thomas se ha escapado con la ayuda del jefe y bueno me gustaría que aceptarás ser el nuevo jefe del FBI.

- Caroline, encantado aceptaría el puesto ya que no quiero que me disparen otra vez pero pienso detener a Thomas y al jefe y ahí será cuando acepte el cargo que me estas proponiendo.

- De acuerdo, me parece justo. - dijo al mismo tiempo que se iba.

Al cabo de algunas horas ya se habían ido todos solamente quedaban los padres y el hermano de la criatura incluido Jared, Booth les contó lo que le había dicho Caroline y decidió que Brennan y los niños se fueran de viaje a algún sitio en el que nadie supiera donde estaban y así fue todos se fueron excepto Booth que se quedó para acabar lo que había empezado hace un año.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	45. Cap45: LA BODA DE BOOTH Y BREN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 45 - LA BODA DE BOOTH Y BREN**

Sólo faltaba unas horas para el matrimonio y aunque Booth no lo aceptará estaba nervioso tenía miedo de que Bones al final no se quisiera casar con él, además que él sabía que ella tenía miedo y que posiblemente iba a decir no.

- ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? - pregunto Jared.

- Pasa que dentro de unas horas me caso pero tengo miedo a que Bren delante de la gente me diga que no. - contesto Booth.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la conozco y se que huirá, ya lo hizo, la primera vez que le pedí matrimonio dijo no.

- Venga, vamos que te casas y todo va a salir muy bien y vas a ser feliz. - dijo Jared feliz por su hermano.

Unos minutos antes de la boda estaba Bren estaba pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir ya que dentro de unos minutos se iba a casar con el amor de su vida. Se acercó el momento de la verdad... Booth llegó a la iglesia acompañado de Jared; en el lugar ya estaban todos los invitados, la iglesia estaba llena; todos esperando que llegará la novia... Parker notó la preocupación de su padre y le decía que se calmará que Bren no le fallaría, que tuviera paciencia que por lo general las novias deben llegar tarde... cuando el coche en la que iba la novia llegó a la puerta de la iglesia, todo el mundo se puso de pie y Booth miró detenidamente a la que iba a ser su mujer. Max acompañó a Bren al altar.

- Aquí te entrego a mi hija... trátala muy bien o de lo contrario sabes que soy muy bueno cuidando a mi familia. - dijo entregando a su hija.

- Claro que la cuidaré, ella es la mujer a la que amo.

- Mi amor tengo miedo.

- Bones, no estás sola en esto... yo también tengo miedo...

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	46. Cap46: LA BODA DE BOOTH Y BREN 2ª PARTE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 46 - LA BODA DE BRENNAN Y BOOTH (2ª PARTE)**

Al cabo de unos segundos el cura empezó la ceremonia primero les bendijo y por fin llego el momento de que el cura les casará.

- Temperance y Booth. ¿Vienen a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados? - pregunto el cura.

- Claro que venimos sin ser coaccionados. - dijeron Booth y Bren.

- ¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del matrimonio, durante toda la vida?

- Sí, estamos decididos.

- ¿Están dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

- Sí, estamos dispuestos. - dijeron Bren y Booth.

- Así, pues, ya que quieren contraer santo matrimonio, unan sus manos y manifiestan su consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia. - dijo al mismo tiempo que decía a Booth que repitiese con él.

- Yo, Seeley Booth, te quiero a ti, Temperance Brennan, como esposa y me entregó a ti y prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad. Pero sobre todo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Yo, Temperance Brennan, te amo a ti Booth, como esposo y me entregó a ti prometiéndote serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad. Pero también para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. - dijo mirando a Booth.

- Temperance Brennan recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. - dijo Booth poniéndole el anillo.

- Booth recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. - dijo Bren poniéndole el anillo.

- Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Pueden besarse.

Una vez que el cura dijera "ya se pueden besar", Booth tomó a Bones y la besó en los labios a lo que ella correspondió mientras tanto, todos los invitados aplaudieron de felicidad. Al cabo de unos minutos los recién casados salieron de la iglesia donde todos los invitados empezaron a tirarles arroz y Parker estaba feliz porque por fin su padre se había vuelto a casar con la mujer que tanto amaba.

CONTINUARA

ESPERO REVIEWS


	47. Cap47BONES Y BOOTH DE LUNA DE MIEL

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 47 - BONES Y BOOTH SE VAN DE LUNA DE MIEL**

Cuando los recién casados llegaron al hotel de Alemania, sintieron gran paz... pues se encontraban a solas y ahora eran marido y mujer aunque las cosas religiosas no le gustaban mucho a Bren... estaba feliz pues ella comprendía la manera en que Booth siempre la había apoyado aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, para ella su marido era lo más importante que tenía en la vida junto con sus hijos, sin embargo ella estaba pensando en su pasado en cuando conoció a Booth y en como esté siempre arriesgaba su vida por la de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Booth? - dijo Bren pasando su mano por su cintura.

- Mi amor hay algo que no te he contado. - contesto Booth.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - dijo preocupada.

- El día del bautizo de nuestro hijo, Caroline se presentó para hablar conmigo y contarme que el que me disparó había escapado con la ayuda del jefe y además Caroline me ha ofrecido el puesto de jefe.

- Eso está bien, así tendrás más tiempo para estar con nosotros y así no te pasará nada.

- Bones, aceptaré ser jefe cuando atrapé y encierre a Thomas y al jefe por traicionar la palabra policía.

- Booth no quiero que nada malo te pase, por favor.

- Bones siempre estaré contigo no me pasará nada malo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto vieron que era una suite matrimonial enorme, Bones y Booth pidieron que por favor le ayudasen a subir el equipaje; pero de repente a Booth le sonó el móvil y esté lo cogió.

- ¿Dígame? - dijo Booth cogiendo el móvil.

- Hola Booth, ¿qué tal estás? Por cierto, enhorabuena por ser padre.

- ¿Thomas, qué demonios quieres?

- Quieren matarte.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices? - pregunto Booth.

- Porque quiero que estés avisado. Booth, reúnete conmigo hay algo que tengo que contarte.

- Esta bien, pero ven tú.

- De acuerdo. - dijo colgando el móvil.

Al cabo de unos minutos Thomas se reunió con Booth para decirle la toda la verdad acerca de quién le mandó dispararle.

- ¿Qué quieres, Thomas? - pregunto Booth.

- Te voy a contar toda la verdad, es cierto que fui yo quien te disparó en la espalda y en el pecho pero yo cumplía órdenes de alguien.

- ¿De quién cumplías órdenes?

- De tu jefe, fue el quien quiso que te disparase pero ahora él te quiere matar y te aseguró que lo intentará.

- ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

- Porque eres un hombre legal. Estate atento, tarde o temprano lo intentará, cuídate. - dijo marchándose.

Nada más marcharse Booth y Bones se fueron a la habitación y se pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor hasta que Booth oyó un ruido y se levantó salió a la terraza y vio una sombra así que salió corriendo para atraparle pero de repente se oyó un disparó...CONTINUARA


	48. CAPÍTULO 48  BOOTH Y EL JEFE FORCEJEAN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 48 - BOOTH Y EL JEFE FORCEJEAN**

Nada más oír el primer disparo Bren salió corriendo hacía la terraza donde se vio que había sangre así que ella siguió la sangre hasta que volvió a oír otro disparo y corrió tan deprisa para poder averiguar lo que pasaba hasta que de repente vio que alguien se acercaba hacía ella al principio ella tenía miedo por si acaso el que se acercaba fuera el jefe de su marido pero ese miedo se le quitó al ver a su enamorado acercándose a ella.

- ¿Booth, qué ha pasado? - dijo Bren abrazando a su marido.

- El que ordenó matarme fue mi jefe pero por suerte ya se acabó todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Bren.

- El jefe y yo forcejeamos y el arma se disparó, le quise reanimar pero no pude, murió en mis brazos.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el otro disparo?

- Nada, no pasó nada. - dijo Booth con la cara un poco pálida.

- Booth, te veo pálido. ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Bones preocupada por su marido.

- No me pasa nada, sólo que estoy cansado. Bueno está bien, el primer disparó lo recibí, por eso estoy pálido. - dijo quitándose la camisa.

- Joder Booth, estoy harta ya no puedo más. No pude cuando te dispararon pensé que te mataban casi te dejan paralítico ahora te han vuelto a disparar y no sé si quiero seguir con esto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Booth mientras Bren le curaba.

- Quiero que decidas el FBI o yo, no puedes tener las dos cosas.

- Siempre he sido policía pero también te quiero. No me pidas que decida además cariño voy a ser jefe del FBI. Bren no es justo he estado esperando durante años a que reaccionaras y aceptarás tus sentimientos hacía mí al final lo conseguí. Tenemos un hijo juntos, te he hecho mi mujer.

- Booth, ¿a qué viene esto?

- Bones, siempre huirás porque desconfías de la gente. Está bien lo entiendo, no lo entendía pero ahora sí; te han hecho mucho daño y sólo confías en ti. Creo que lo de elegir entre el FBI y tú, lo que has hecho es poner una barrera porque tienes miedo a que yo te abandoné sin embargo eres tú quien quiere poner fin a esto. Así que tú decides Bones pero te digo no voy a dejar el FBI, lo siento.

- Esta bien, nos veremos en Washington. - dijo Bren al mismo tiempo que se iba.

Así que al cabo de unos minutos Bren hizo las maletas y se fue a coger el avión para volver a Washington mientras tanto Booth estaba mal no hacía más de una hora que se habían casado y ya le estaba poniendo ultimátum así que mientras ella estaba a punto de coger el avión, él estaba pensando en que hacer.

CONTINUARA


	49. CAPÍTULO 49  LA DECISIÓN DE BOOTH

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 49 - LA DECISIÓN DE BOOTH**

Al día siguiente, Booth se despertó con dolor en el costado ya que le estaba sangrando la herida de bala y aunque Brennan le había curado tenía que ir al hospital para que le sacasen la bala pero ahora a él le preocupaba otra cosa y era que había estado toda la noche pensando en su mujer y en el ultimátum que está le había puesto así que estuvo toda la noche pensando en que hacer ya que no sabía si seguir siendo o no agente federal aunque en este caso sería jefe del FBI.

Al cabo de unos minutos a Booth le sonó el móvil era nada más ni nada menos que su hermano Jared ya que estaba preocupado por Booth porque había visto a Brennan en Washington y no sabía lo que hacía allí hasta que Booth se lo dijo.

- ¿Dígame? - dijo Booth cogiendo el móvil.

- Seely, soy Jared. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Estoy bien, ¿qué pasa, Jared? - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la herida que no le dejaba de sangrar.

- Nada, sólo quería saber que os pasa a ti y a Brenn.

- Jared, yo amó a Bones pero supongo que la decisión que tengo que tomar este bien o mal es lo que quiero. - decía Booth con la cara pálida.

- ¿Booth, porque no me abres la puerta? - pregunto Jared.

- ¿Dónde estás? - pregunto Booth.

- Estoy en tu hotel, Temperance me dio la dirección.

- Esta bien, te abro. - dijo apagando el celular.

Booth abrió la puerta del hotel para dejar pasar a su hermano ya que esté quería saber lo que le pasaba pero nada más entrar Jared se dio cuenta de que Booth tenía mala cara y había muchas toallas manchadas de sangre.

- ¿Qué son esas toallas manchadas de sangre? - pregunto Jared.

- Me han disparado en el costado. - contesto Booth enseñándole la herida.

- Booth, esto tiene que vértelo un médico.

- Lo sé pero prefiero morir antes que aceptar la verdad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Jared.

- Me refiero a que se acabó, a que esta vez no puedo hacer caso al corazón. - contesto Booth a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? - pregunto Jared ayudando a Booth a sentarse.

- Tienes razón. - respondió Booth.

- Booth, ¿qué decisión has tomado?

- Jared... amo... a Bones... pero... no... puedo... hacer... lo... que me dice... siempre he sido... agente federal y... por ese... amor que siento... no quiero... no puedo... y no deseo hacerla más... daño... por eso... quiero... que... la digas que la quiero y... que la amo pero... sobre todo dile que busque a su príncipe azul... - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que se desmayaba.

Booth se había desmayado y Jared en ese momento llamó a una ambulancia y después llamó a Brennan.

CONTINUARA


	50. Cap50  BOOTH ES INGRESADO URGENTEMENTE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 50 - BOOTH ES INGRESADO URGENTEMENTE**

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa, Jared no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Booth se desmayara, tras unos minutos llegó la ambulancia para llevar a Booth urgentemente al hospital. Por supuesto que Jared se fue con la ambulancia y con su hermano. Al cabo de unos minutos la ambulancia llego al hospital...

- Hombre de 30 años, ha sufrido un grave disparo alguien le disparó en el costado, nos ha llamado su hermano, también nos ha dicho su hermano que no es la primera vez que ha sido disparado de gravedad ya que hace un año le dispararon en la espalda y en el pecho. - dijo la enfermera.

- ¿Cuánta sangre ha perdido? - pregunto el médico.

- Ha perdido demasiada sangre. - contesto la enfermera.

- Hay que hacerle urgentemente una transfusión.

- Voy a pedir la transfusión. ¿Por cierto que grupo es?

- Soy A+. - dijo Booth.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto el médico.

- Me llamo Seely Booth de... Brennan. Déjeme morir. - contesto Booth.

- Señor trate de calmarse, no le podemos dejar morir; somos médicos nuestro deber es salvarle la vida.

- Doctor... yo... soy... agente federal... y mi... mujer quiere que... deje el FBI... y yo no quiero... siempre he sido agente... y quiero seguir siéndolo... pero no quiero separarme de mi mujer... así que prefiero... morir. - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que se volvió a desmayar.

- ¡NECESITO ESA TRANSFUSIÓN, URGENTEMENTE! - grito el médico.

- Ya la he traído.

Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian, Bren recibe la llamada de Jared y claro a ella le extraño que su cuñado la llamase por teléfono hasta que Jared le dijo lo que le había pasado a Booth y de que estaba ingresado en el hospital y que su estado era reservado.

CONTINUARA


	51. CAPÍTULO 51  BREN LLEGA AL HOSPITAL

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 51 - BREN LLEGA AL HOSPITAL**

- ¿Dígame? - dijo Bren cogiendo su celular.

- Hola Temperance, soy Jared. ¿Tengo que hablar contigo?

- Hola Jared. ¿Qué tal? Por lo que veo has ido a ver a tu hermano.

- Bren, te llamaba para decirte que Booth ha sido ingresado de urgencia.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado esta vez? - pregunto Bren.

- La herida que le curaste se abierto y ha perdido demasiada sangre, en estos momentos lo único que quiere es morir ya que no quiere perderte.

- No me va a perder, siempre y cuando decida no seguir en el FBI.

- Bueno, si quieres verle te espero en el hospital. Besos. - dijo Jared al mismo tiempo que colgó el móvil.

Al cabo de un par de horas Bren llegó al hospital donde se encontraba su marido pero lo que ella sabía era que si Booth le decía que había decidido seguir siendo federal le pediría el divorcio porque no soportaría estar con alguien al que cada dos por tres le disparan y eso es lo último que ella querría.

- ¡JARED! ¿Y Booth? Necesito verle. - dijo Bren.

- Está en el quirófano. ¿Qué os ha pasado, para que hayas vuelto?

- Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar, Booth ha sufrido muchos disparos así que le di un ultimátum.

- ¿Qué clase de ultimátum? - pregunto Jared.

- Le dije que sí volvía al FBI que lo sentía pero que yo no lo soportaría. - contesto Bren.

- El te quiere, te ama.

- Lo sé. Yo también le amo.

Al rato llegó el médico y les dijo que el agente Booth estaba estable pero su estado era crítico ya que había perdido mucha sangre pero aún así le pudieron sacar la bala aunque al principio pensaron que lo más probable era que no lo resistiera pero Booth como era fuerte lo resistió y ahora estaba en una habitación descansando porque estaba débil pero aún así cuando Jared y Bren se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Booth cuando ellos llamaron a la puerta esté ya se había despertado ya que estaba hablando con Caroline acerca de su vuelta al FBI en cuanto se recuperará pero lo que él no sabía era que Bren estaba escuchando junto con Jared.

CONTINUARA


	52. Cap52: BOOTH Y BONES HABLAN SOBRE ELLOS

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 52 - BOOTH Y BONES HABLAN SOBRE SU RELACIÓN**

- ¿Se puede, Booth? - preguntaron Bren y Jared llamando a la puerta.

- Claro que sí. - contesto Booth.

- Hola Caroline. - dijo Bren saludando a Caroline.

- Hola Temperance, bueno Booth me voy. Quedamos en eso tú recupérate y cuando estés recuperado estaré encantada de verte en el FBI.

- ¿Qué acaba de decir, Booth? - pregunto Bren.

- Bueno yo os dejo para que habléis los dos. - dijo Caroline marchándose.

- Vale. Gracias de nuevo. - dijo Booth a Caroline.

- Booth, espero que lo que he oído no sea cierto. No pensarás volver al FBI, ¿verdad?

- Lo que has oído es cierto.

- Booth te recuerdo que te di un ultimátum. El trabajo o yo y creo que has decidido el trabajo.

- Bones, yo te amo pero no puedes pedirme que decida entre el FBI y tú porque sabes que eso es imposible.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Bones.

- Bones, no voy a dejar el FBI. He descubierto que me gusta ser federal y me encanta pasarme la vida corriendo detrás de los malos... porque quiero avanzar hacía el sitio del que huye la gente... porque además quiero estar donde hay problemas, donde nadie quiere estar... donde hay miedo, sangre, muerte... a nadie con dos dedos de frente le gustaría trabajar en algo así.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres seguir siendo federal? - dijo Bones.

- Existen doscientos motivos para dedicarme a otra cosa, para rehacer mi vida en otro sitio contigo y con nuestros hijos. Quiero seguir siendo federal porque es lo que he sido toda la vida, primero fui francotirador y luego federal. Y me he dado cuenta de que es la vida que quiero seguir teniendo pero también sé que si sigo siendo federal te irás y sé que casi muero y supongo que es hora de dejarlo pero no sé hacer nada más que ser del FBI.

- Booth, cuando te conocí todas las noches cuando me dormía soñaba contigo y todas las mañanas me acordaba de los sueños, yo no sé como la gente sabe que está enamorada por eso sé que estoy enamorada de ti porque cada día sueño contigo. Pero por mucho que te haya amado o te amé no puedo seguir contigo.

- Huesos, todas las historias de amor tienen sus más y sus menos. Y ninguna historia puede olvidarse de un día para otro... cada amor es un mundo. Cada uno lo vive a su manera. Pero en el fondo todas las historias son lo mismo. Besos, abrazos, caricias, susurros y emociones... podemos aprender unos de otros. Podemos ser capaces de sacar lo mejor de cada persona y vivir, vivir cada amor diferente... aunque en el fondo uno habrá sido el verdadero amor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Booth? - pregunto Bren.

- Bones, hemos sido compañeros durante 5 años. Yo te enseñé sobre el contacto visual y tú me enseñaste sobre como evolucionar. Pero opinó lo mismo que tú, yo no puedo dejar el FBI pero tampoco puedo dejar de quererte. Así que lo mejor será que nos separemos porque sé que aunque nos duela es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Así fue nada más terminar de hablar Brennan se fue de la habitación de Booth y esté empezó a llorar ya que lo que había hecho no era lo que él quería.

CONTINUARA


	53. CAPÍTULO 53  BONES Y BOOTH DISCUTEN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 53 - BONES Y BOOTH DISCUTEN**

Al día siguiente Bren tenía ya las ideas más claras decidió volver al hospital para ver a Booth y así pedirle el divorcio ya que no quería seguir viviendo con alguien al que le interesaba más seguir siendo federal que salvar su propio matrimonio. Así que Bren se fue a ducharse y nada más vestirse cogió el coche y se fue al hospital donde pondría fin a su matrimonio con Booth pero antes de pedirle el divorcio pensó que lo más conveniente era intentar convencerle de que sería mejor salvar su matrimonio a que él se jugase la vida.

Pasados unos minutos la antropóloga Bren llegó al hospital y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su todavía marido.

- ¿Se puede? - pregunto Bones llamando a la puerta.

- Claro que sí, Bones. - contesto Booth.

- Gracias Booth. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Mejor, gracias. ¿A qué has venido?

- Ha intentar convencerte que no vuelvas al FBI, te pido por favor que lo pienses bien. Te amo Booth pero no puedo seguir así, no soportaría perderte ni siquiera podría soportar que te disparasen.

- Bones... ¿por qué hemos llegado a esta situación? Intento hacer todo lo posible para seguir siendo lo que soy pero tú te lo tomas así.

- Booth.

- Bones, no quiero que estemos así, mi amor.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que estemos? Si cada dos por tres te hieren y aún así sigues siendo federal.

- Mi amor, tú sabes que siempre he sido y seré federal.

- Yo no sé nada ni quiero saber, no te voy a perdonar, ya te dije que no iba aceptar que te volvieras a jugar la vida.

- Bones...

- Ni Bones, ni nada, sabes que te digo... ¡quiero el divorcio, ya! - gritó Bren.

- ¿Eso es lo qué quieres? ¿Quieres el divorcio? Pues si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás... no quiero seguir casado con alguien que tiene miedo a ser feliz.

- Pues menos mal que está claro. - dijo Bren saliendo del cuarto de Booth.

Booth no podía creer que le acabase de conceder el divorcio a la mujer de su vida ya que era la última cosa en el mundo que él quería hacer, pero lo había dicho ella primero y ahora ya no había marcha atrás por lo menos no por su parte.

CONTINUARA


	54. Cap54: EL DIVORCIO DE BONES Y BOOTH

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 54 - EL DIVORCIO DE BONES Y BOOTH**

Bren había llegado a la casa donde nada más llegar cogió a su hijo Junior y a Parker y les contó lo que estaba pasando con Booth.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? - pregunto Parker a Bren ya que está le había adoptado.

- Lo siento mucho hijos, amo a vuestro padre como nunca amé a ningún otro hombre... os juro hijos que nunca estaré con otro hombre, haré todo lo posible por ser la mejor madre del mundo, aunque no vivamos con vuestro padre... yo sé que no estaremos lejos de él, yo nunca permitiré que él no os vea todo lo contrario él podrá veros todos los días... pero es inevitable, no le puedo perdonar jamás... ¿por qué tiene que volver a jugarse la vida en el FBI? - dijo llorando.

- ¿Os vais a divorciar? - pregunto Parker mientras la abrazaba.

- Si, Parker. - contesto Bren.

Al día siguiente, Bren se fue a visitar a Booth al hospital y nada más entrar ambos hablaron de lo del día anterior.

- ¿Se puede? - pregunto Bren.

- Claro que sí. Bones, lo que dije antes de aceptar el divorcio... no lo dije en serio, perdóname, yo sin ti no puedo vivir.

- Booth, yo no quiero separarme de ti, yo te quiero y te amo pero no puedo seguir al lado de alguien que recibe cada dos por tres disparos y que aún así sigue queriendo ser federal, lo siento pero aunque ahora te arrepientas de haberme aceptado el divorcio quiero seguir adelante con él. - dijo Bren al mismo tiempo que vio como Booth se levantaba de la cama.

- Muy bien, mañana le diré a Caroline que tramita los papeles del divorcio.

- De acuerdo - dijo Bren al mismo tiempo que se iba.

Mientras tanto por la noche, ninguno de los dos durmieron, Bren no se podía sacar de la cabeza aquella vez en la que Booth casi se queda paralítico.

_**Mientras en el hospital... **_

Booth lloraba porque sabía que estaba perdiendo a Bren y todo porque él quería seguir siendo federal. Al día siguiente por la mañana; Bren desayunaba con Parker mientras le daba de comer a Junior; Parker no se atrevió a abrir la boca para preguntar.

CONTINUARA


	55. CAPÍTULO 55  BOOTH SALE DEL HOSPITAL

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 55 - BOOTH SALE DEL HOSPITAL**

_**Al cabo de unos días... **_

Booth fue dado de alta y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al FBI ya que tenía que hablar con Caroline respecto a su trabajo como agente federal para él ser federal era su vida pero sabía que se había jugado ya muchas veces la vida y que era hora de elegir entre el trabajo y el amor; y claro para él era difícil pero sabía en lo más hondo de su corazón que tenía que elegir el amor aunque le doliese dejar el FBI. Booth fue acompañado de su hermano pero esté se quedó en el coche esperando a que él volviera.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo Booth llamando a la puerta.

- Claro. ¿Qué tal estas? - pregunto Caroline después de que Booth pasase al despacho.

- Estoy bien. - respondió Booth.

- ¿Entonces, por qué tienes esa cara?

- Verás... en estos momentos estoy teniendo problemas.

- Y esos problemas se llaman Bren, ¿verdad?

- Así es. Caroline, no puedo seguir en el FBI.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Caroline.

- Porque siempre he sido federal. Supongo que al ser federal me he olvidado de ser feliz, antes de venir a vivir aquí, yo estaba casado con la madre de mi hijo todo iba bien hasta que a ella la empezó a preocupar que yo fuera federal ya que había tenido problemas en el pasado. Ella ahora está muerta y cuando ella murió juré no volver a anteponer el trabajo a mi vida personal pero me enamoré otra vez y esta vez de mi compañera, no quiero y no puedo seguir en el FBI no en estos momentos en que estoy a punto de divorciarme de Bones.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Caroline sorprendida.

- Lo que oyes, Bren me ha pedido el divorcio después de darme un ultimátum.

- ¿Qué ultimátum? - pregunto Caroline.

- Que eligiese entre el trabajo y ella. - respondió Booth.

- ¿Y elegiste el trabajo?

- Así es, elegí seguir siendo federal y ella me pidió el divorcio.

- ¿Y por qué ahora cambias de opinión?

- Porque yo no quiero divorciarme, Caroline lo siento la amo y no quiero divorciarme de ella. Además si sigo siendo federal no podré ser compañero de ella. Por eso dimito de mi cargo como agente federal y como suplente de mi jefe.

- Esta bien, prepárame la carta de dimisión y aceptaré tú dimisión aunque me duela.

- Gracias. - dijo Booth marchándose del despacho de Caroline.

Nada más salir del despacho de Caroline se dirigió al coche de su hermano y ambos fueron a charlar a una cafetería para así hablar de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora.

CONTINUARA


	56. CAPÍTULO 56  BOOTH DECIDE DIMITIR

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 56 - BOOTH DECIDE DIMITIR.**

_**Al día siguiente... **_

Booth redactó su carta de dimisión: _"Caroline. Durante muchos años que estado trabajando para el FBI, he podido aprender y a desarrollar varios conocimientos que me ayudaron a mejorar mis capacidades como agente de campo. Aprecio estos 5 años durante los cuales he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con gente extraordinaria, muchos de los cuales se han convertido en mis amigos. Siento tener que anunciarte mi dimisión como agente federal. Por esto te informo que cesaré mi trabajo con el FBI, hoy será mi último día como agente. Agradezco al FBI por la confianza que siempre ha tenido en mí. Firmado, Seely Booth."_, nada más acabar de escribir la carta decidió salir lo antes posible al FBI para así poder acabar e irse para siempre de allí así que se subió al coche y salió camino del FBI.

Nada más llegar al FBI, aparcó el coche en su plaza y subió al despacho de Caroline, nada más subir al despacho vio que allí estaba Perotta la novia de Jared.

- ¿Se puede? - pregunto Booth llamando a la puerta.

- Si, pasa Booth. ¿Te acuerdas de la agente Perotta? - pregunto Caroline.

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Hola Perotta. - saludo Booth.

- Hola Booth. - dijo Perotta devolviéndole el saludo.

- Caroline, aquí tienes mi dimisión. - dijo Booth entregando la carta de dimisión.

- ¿Entonces es cierto, dimites? - pregunto Perotta un poco sorprendida.

- Si. - respondió Booth.

- Bueno, Caroline me voy. Cualquier cosa me llamas. - dijo al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta.

- Booth, no hay manera de que... - dijo Caroline al mismo tiempo que cogía la carta de él.

- No. Caroline, te agradezco que intentes que cambie de opinión pero no puedo. No quiero perder a la mujer que quiero además no he pasado mucho tiempo ni con Parker ni con mi hijo Junior por eso aunque me duela dejar el equipo es lo que tengo que hacer por mi familia. Así que hoy será mi último día de trabajo, después me iré.

- De acuerdo. ¿Quién quieres que te sustituya? - pregunto Caroline.

- Perotta. - contesto Booth.

- De acuerdo. Se te echará de menos. - dijo Caroline abrazándole.

- Lo sé. Bueno voy al escenario del crimen pero primero iré a buscar a Bren.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras llega al Jeff empieza a pensar en cómo iba a reaccionar Bren cuando supiera que ya no iba a ser federal pero lo difícil iba a venir ahora cuando bajase del coche y ella le viese todavía con el arma en la cintura entonces seguro que no se lo perdonaría aún sin saber que había dimitido que ya no iba a ser más agente federal.

CONTINUARA


	57. CAPÍTULO 57  BOOTH Y BONES SE DIVORCIAN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 57 - BOOTH Y BONES SE DIVORCIAN**

Nada más llegar al Jeff se encuentra por el camino a Bren y ambos se dirigen al despacho de ella para hablar un poco antes de ir a la escena del crimen.

- Booth, me alegro que hayas venido. Te iba a llamar para que vinieses y firmases este documento. - dijo Bren entregándole los papeles del divorcio.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Booth mirándola.

- Booth, yo ya los he firmado ahora te toca a ti firmarlos. – dijo Bren.

- No me queda otra, ¿verdad?

- Fírmalos, por favor. Tú decidiste seguir llevando pistola ahora no me vengas con que me quieres porque no te podré creer.

- Esta bien. - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que firmo los papeles del divorcio.- Te veo en la escena del crimen.

Al acabar de firmar los papeles del divorcio, se fue inmediatamente al FBI para hablar con Caroline y decirle que renunciaba en ese instante que no iba a terminar el caso.

- ¿Se puede? - pregunto Booth al mismo tiempo que llamaba a la puerta.

- Claro, pasa. - dijo Caroline.

- Vengo a entregarte mi placa y mi arma, a partir de ahora ya no soy más agente federal. - dijo Booth entregando su placa y su arma.

- ¿No te ibas a ir después de acabar el caso? - pregunto Caroline.

- Así iba a ser pero acabo de separarme de la Dra. Brennan, le iba a decir que había dimitido y que este sería mi último caso pero ella ya había firmado los papeles así que he decidido dejarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - respondió Booth.

- Esta bien, mandaré a Perotta para que te sustituya de hoy en adelante. Booth, cuídate aunque ya no seas federal te recuerdo que Taffet sigue desaparecida y querrá vengarse de ti.

- Lo sé. Caroline se que en cuanto la Dra. Brennan vea a Perotta hará preguntas no le digas que he dimitido antes del divorcio. - dijo Booth saliendo por la puerta.

Nada más terminar de hablar con Booth, Caroline llamó a Perotta y le dijo que fuera a la escena del crimen a sustituir a Booth ya que esté acababa de dimitir del FBI. Así fue Perotta llego al escenario del crimen y se encontró con Brennan a está la extraño ya que no se esperaba que fuera Perotta a la escena del crimen.

- ¿Perotta, qué haces aquí? - pregunto Bren.

- Booth ha pedido que viniese en su lugar. - contesto Perotta.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.

- De acuerdo. - dijo triste.

CONTINUARA


	58. CAPÍTULO 58  HEATHER TAFFET VUELVE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 58 - HEATHER TAFFET VUELVE**

Al acabar en el escenario del crimen, Brennan se dirigió al Instituto Jeffersonian para examinar el cadáver que habían recogido de la playa y así saber de que murió además de averiguar quién lo mató. Pasaron las horas y ya sabían quién era, se llamaba Terrence Gilroy tenía unos 20 años sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que le causó la muerte.

Mientras tanto en el Dinner, Booth bebía cerveza ya que todavía no se hacía a la idea de que estaba divorciado de la mujer a la que amaba hasta que de repente le sonó el móvil.

- ¿Dígame? - pregunto Booth un poco cabreado.

- Booth, soy yo. - contesto Bren.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te llamaba para decirte que hemos encontrado el cadáver de un adolescente de 20 años llamado Terrence Gilroy.

- ¿Y qué? - dijo Booth como si no le importase nada.

- Booth, el cadáver que hemos encontrado tiene la misma lesión que tenían los cadáveres encontrados en la casa de la sepulturera.

- Dra. Brennan, quiero que estés protegida todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa Booth? - pregunto Bren.

- La sepulturera se escapó hace unas horas por eso quiero que os protejáis al menos tú, yo protegeré a Parker y a Junior.

- ¿Pero... tú... tienes que trabajar?

- Yo ya no soy agente federal.

- A buenas horas dejas de ser agente federal - dijo Bren.

- Brennan cuando he ido a verte yo ya había dimitido.

- Esta bien, cuídate. - dijo triste.

- Lo mismo digo, ten cuidado. - dijo al mismo tiempo que colgaba.

Nada más terminar de hablar con Bren, Booth pagó y salió del Dinner y nada más salir de ahí, vio a Heather cerca de su coche así que él salió tras ella pero era demasiado tarde ya que se había ido, así que él volvió a su coche y empezó a conducir hasta que de repente vio otra vez a Heather que iba en su coche y nada más verla empezó a perseguirla puso las sirenas y la persiguió pero de repente Heather le disparó a las ruedas y esté intentó controlar el volante pero no pudo así que se chocó contra un árbol nada más ver como Booth se había chocado se acerco a él para dispararle pero al verle inconsciente creyó que había muerto así que está decidió darse la vuelta sin saber que Booth estaba fingiendo haber perdido la consciencia ya que se encontraba consciente así que como aún tenía una pistola la disparó en el hombro y está se dio la vuelta y entonces Booth aprovechó para disparar a Heather en la cabeza pero nada más disparar a Heather se desmayó.

CONTINUARA


	59. CAPÍTULO 59  BOOTH ES HOSPITALIZADO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 59 - BOOTH ES HOSPITALIZADO**

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Booth recobró el conocimiento y consiguió levantarse así que llamó a Perotta para decirla que necesitaba que fuera al campo que había al lado del Dinner ya que había ocurrido algo y necesitaba a un agente.

_**Un par de horas después... **_

Perotta llegó al sitio donde le había dicho Booth y vio que había un cuerpo al lado del coche accidentado de Booth así que se acerco a ver si le había pasado algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Booth? - pregunto Perotta.

- Yo estaba en el Dinner hablando por teléfono con Brennan al acabar de hablar con ella, pagué y me fui al coche vi a Heather y la seguí pero no pude, así que cogí el coche y vi un coche en el que ella iba pero disparó a las ruedas yo intenté controlar el volante y no lo conseguí así que me di contra este árbol y me hice el inconsciente hasta que Heather vio que parecía que estaba muerto así que se dio la vuelta y aproveche para dispararle en el hombro y cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta le dispare en la cabeza.

- ¿Tú estás bien?

- Si, sólo me di un golpe en la cabeza.

- Debes ir al médico.

- Perotta, estoy bien. ¿Me llevas a casa?

- Claro que sí.

Al rato llegó a la casa de Booth y entonces le dejó allí y le dijo que se mejorase ya que quería lo mejor para él. Así que Booth se subió a su cuarto y se tumbo un poco en la cama ya que le dolía un poco la cabeza a causa del accidente que había sufrido, aunque no ha ido al médico para ver si tenía algo o no a causa del golpe pero al cabo de unas horas llegó Jared con Parker y al ver que el coche de Seeley no estaba, pensaban que todavía no había llegado hasta que Parker subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto y dejar la mochila hasta que vio que la puerta de su padre estaba cerrada así que entró y se encontró a Booth dormido así que se acercó a darle un beso.

- Papá, ya he venido del colegio. - dijo Parker al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso.- Hey, papi. ¿Por qué no me das un beso o me saludas? - dijo al ver que Booth no se movía.

- Parker, ayúdame a poner la mesa. - dijo Jared llamando a Parker.

- Tío Jared, papá está aquí.

- ¿Qué? - dijo subiendo las escaleras.- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo mirando a Parker.

- Tío. ¿Por qué si papá está aquí, su coche no está?

- No losé. Booth venga despierta es hora de comer. - dijo mirando a Booth.

- ¿Por qué no despierta? - dijo Parker asustado.

- Parker, llama a una ambulancia. - dijo mirando como Booth no reaccionaba.

Al cabo de unas horas Booth fue ingresado a causa de un trauma cráneo- encefálico ya que estaba inconsciente a causa del accidente que había sufrido hace algunas horas por supuesto que Parker y Jared estaban preocupados por el estado de Booth así que Parker decidió llamar a su madre Bren.

**CONTINUARA**


	60. Cap60: BREN DECIDE DAR OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 60 - BREN DECIDE DAR OTRA OPORTUNIDAD A BOOTH**

Una vez que Bren sabe el estado de Booth se dirige inmediatamente al hospital pero deja a Seeley Junior con su tía Ángela. Ya en el hospital pregunta por Seeley Booth y le mandan a su cuarto donde se encuentra con Jared y con Parker.

- ¿Qué tal está? - pregunto Bren mirando a su ex marido.

- Los médicos dicen que tiene un trauma cráneo-encefálico. – dijo Jared.

- ¿Eso suena mal, no?

- Bueno es posible que Booth cuando despierte no recuerde quienes somos.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? - pregunto Bren.

- No tengo ni idea. - contesto Jared.

- Hola Dra. Brennan, ¿cómo se encuentra su marido? - dijo Perotta al entrar en el cuarto donde se encontraba el ex agente Booth.

- Booth y yo ya no estamos casados, nos hemos divorciado hace unas horas.

- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Ya no le quieres? - dijo Parker.

- Claro que quiero a tu padre y le seguiré queriendo pero cuando le di el ultimátum en el que le decía que eligiese entre el FBI o yo, él eligió el FBI así que decidí que lo mejor era divorciarme de él.

- Dra. Brennan, Booth dimitió antes de firmar vuestro divorcio. - dijo Perotta.

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí agente Perotta? - pregunto Bren.

- Soy la novia de Jared. Además estoy aquí porque Booth ha matado a Heatther. - dijo Perotta besando a Jared.

- ¿Le vas a detener? - pregunto Parker.

- Le debería detenerle pero he hablado con Caroline y por suerte no ha entregado al director del FBI la dimisión de Booth así que digamos que Booth ha matado a Heatther siendo todavía federal además de que ha sido en defensa propia.

_**Unos días después...**_

Booth, se despertó y lo primero que vio al despertarse fue a Bren ya que había ido a verle todos los días desde que se enteró lo que le había pasado.

- Hola, Bones. - saludo Booth incorporándose.

- Hey, Booth. ¿Qué tal estás? - dijo Bren besándole apasionadamente.

- ¿Qué haces? Si no recuerdo mal nos hemos divorciado. - dijo rechazando el beso.

- Es cierto, los dos firmamos los papeles del divorcio pero nada más irte de mi despacho los rompí. No puedo hacer que decidas. Te amo, Booth.

- Yo también te amo y quiero que sepas que siempre te hubiera amado pero efectivamente no puedes pedirme que deje el FBI y menos amenazando con el divorcio. - dijo Booth besándola apasionadamente.

**FALTA UN SOLO CAPÍTULO PARA ACABAR ESTA HISTORIA DE B&B**

**CONTINUARA**


	61. Cap61: BOOTH ES DADO DE ALTA PERO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes ya que les pertenece a Hart Hanson y a FOX**

**CAPÍTULO 61 - BOOTH ES DADO DE ALTA PERO SU VIDA CAMBIARA**

Tras pasar unos días más en el hospital, Booth es dado de alta pero de repente recibe una llamada de Caroline y él decide no contestar pero Bones le dice que lo haga, que no pasa nada, que aunque vuelva al FBI no se divorciaran ya que ambos se aman.

- ¿Dígame? - pregunto Booth contestando al móvil.

- Hola Seeley, ¿qué tal estás? - pregunto Caroline después de saludarle.

- Estoy bien. ¿Dime, qué pasa? Lo de Heather fue en defensa propia.

- Lo sé ¿Volverías al FBI? No he entregado tu dimisión al director del FBI - dijo Caroline.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de mi ascenso? - pregunto Booth.

- Por supuesto.

- Eso significaría, que no pondría en riesgo mi vida cada dos por tres.

- Así es. - contesto Caroline.

- Esta bien, volveré al FBI pero tendré un horario mejor y quiero que la compañera de Bren sea Perotta de lo contrario no volveré al FBI. - dijo Booth.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Caroline colgando.

- Ya has oído mi amor, tendrás un nuevo compañero.

- ¿Eso significaría que dejas el FBI? - pregunto Bren.

- Bones, no voy a dejar el FBI. Sólo que no voy a trabajar como agente sino como jefe del FBI y estaré más tiempo con vosotros pero al menos no me jugaré la vida cada dos por tres. Te amo, mi amor.

- Yo también te amo. - dijo Bren besándole.

Así fue como la vida de Booth y de Bones cambio, ambos fueron felices junto a sus hijos. Booth aceptó el puesto de jefe del FBI y Bones lo acepto ya que ambos querían estar juntos hasta que la muerte les separara.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic muchas gracias a todos/as por vuestros reviews ahora me dedicare a los otros fics que me quedan por acabarlos.**


End file.
